My Lady
by Lady Bee
Summary: Na Inglaterra victoriana, o homem que tinha o mundo nas mãos percebe que o mundo nem sempre é o bastante, ao menos não quando se deseja o proibido. O que fazer quando família e amizade já não importam mais, por causa de uma unica pessoa? Ponto de vista Ed
1. O homem que tinha tudo, menos a garota

1- O homem que tinha tudo, menos a garota.

O mundo nunca é o bastante quando se pode ter tudo. Eu tenho tudo, menos àquilo que realmente quero. Dinheiro nunca foi problema e todos os prazeres a venda eu já tive. Isso é realmente o bastante? Ela apareceu na minha vida para provar que não. Minha obsessão, que atende pelo nome de Bella Swan.

As coisas eram bem simples na minha vida. Com uma vasta propriedade para cuidar, algumas muitas libras no banco, total independência da fortuna da minha família e possivelmente o melhor partido da cidade de Londres. O filho mais velho de Lorde Carlisle Cullen e Lady Esme, condes de Seafield, o homem que tinha o mundo nas mãos.

Minha vida começou a se complicar no dia em que deixei os negócios para fazer uma visita aos meus pais, no condadona vila Cullen, na Escócia. Meus irmãos mais novos e eu nos reuniríamos na propriedade Cullen para o natal, exigência da minha mãe, que não agüentava mais as tormentas da vida social na cidade e ansiava por encontrar os filhos. Obviamente eu sabia o que esse encontro acarretaria.

Eu, Lorde Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, era o filho mais velho e o único solteiro da família. Meu irmão um ano mais novo havia se casado há dois anos com Lady Rosalie Hale, a mulher mais linda e mais intragável do mundo. A entrada da senhorita Hale para o ciclo social da minha família trouxe consigo a presença enigmática de seu irmão mais velho, Jasper Hale, conde de Stamford, que acabou fascinando minha irmãzinha Alice. O resultado foi incomum, dois casamentos no mesmo dia e envolvendo apenas duas famílias. Isso colocava em xeque a minha posição de herdeiro e me recordava de algumas obrigações para com o titulo de . Eu precisava de herdeiros próprios para dar continuidade a um patrimônio que um dia seria meu.

Passar o Natal em Cullen House era a desculpa perfeita para meus pais reunirem uma ou duas moçoilas consideradas "aceitáveis" e solteiras para me encorajar. Essas moças passariam o tempo todo me perseguindo, tentando me convencer com seus dotes naturais e habilidades que eram as mais indicadas para a posição de senhora Edward Cullen e futura Lady de Cullen House. Entenda por atributos os seios saltando de decotes avantajados, e habilidades como horas e mais horas bordando e tocando piano muito mal.

Tomei um trem na estação de King's Cross. Odeio fazer viagens ao campo, mas minha mãe havia atuado tão bem em sua chantagem sentimentalemocional que eu não pude recusar. Foram horas intermináveis dentro daquela cabine, ouvindo o barulho ritmado da locomotiva, até avistar no horizonte os contornos da estação de destino. Saltei do vagão o mais rápido possível enquanto um dos empregados da ferrovia retirava a minha bagagem. Em meio à densa fumaça das maquinas e a característica neblina inglesa eu pude reconhecer a figura imponente caminhando em minha direção. Jacob Ephraim Black, conde de Fife, é uma pessoa impossível de passar despercebida, mesmo porque não é nada fácil ignorar seus dois metros de altura e seu físico nada modesto.

Jacob não demorou a me reconhecer e quando o fez veio até mim com seu sorriso despreocupado. Éramos amigos há anosde infância, chegamos a estudar juntos, mas Black tinha uma preferência pela vida no campo, o que o levou a assumir a propriedade e o titulo do pai, após a morte do mesmo, e viver em Dufftown aproveitando a vida bucólica de sua própria casa, Black's Hall.

- Você me parece mais pálido do que da ultima vez, Edward. – Jacob disse debochadamente ao me cumprimentar – Parece uma daquelas bonecas de porcelana que Alice costumava ganhar de presente quando era criança.

- E você parece que passou uma temporada nos trópicos, está mais moreno a cada dia! – Jacob deu de ombros, sempre foi mais moreno e sua paixão pelos dias de sol o levavam a permanecer horas ao ar livre e naturalmente tornava-se mais bronzeado. – O que você está fazendo aqui, exatamente?

- Vim buscar meu velho amigo na estação. Isso é algum pecado? – eu o encarei desconfiado e ele riu, ele parecia um cão quando fazia isso – Sua mãe me pediu e eu quis vir. Lady Esme está ocupada com os preparativos para a festa de Natal na mansão e desta vez ela tem reforços. Alice chegou há dois dias e, mesmo com uma barriga grande de mais para sua pouca estatura, está botando os empregados loucos para dar a maior festa de Natal que este condado já viu. Juro, sua irmã tem o gene para o mal.

- Posso imaginar. – conhecia bem minha irmã para saber o quanto ela estava se divertindo com tudo isso. – Então é melhor ir logo, espero chegar em casa a tempo para o chá.

- Já mandei o carregador colocar sua bagagem em minha carruagem, podemos ir então. – Jacob e eu saímos em direção à carruagem dele, que já estava devidamente carregada com a minha bagagem e pronta para partir.

Mais duas horas até chegarmos aos portões de Cullen House. Jacob havia me colocado a par das novidades da região. Aparentemente Black's Hall estava com visitas indesejadas. A prima de Jacob, Leah, e o primo mais novo, Seth, estavam passando uma temporada com meu amigo. Não era segredo para ninguém que Jacob e Leah não se suportavam, mesmo que a família desejasse que eles se casassem um dia. Seth era um bom garoto, mas falava de mais às vezes, de modo que meu amigo estava se mantendo longe de casa o máximo possível.

Jacob também disse que meu irmão deveria chegar a tempo para o jantar daquela noite, junto com sua esposa, a quem Black chamava de "loira psicopata". Não posso negar, a melhor parte dessas visitas era ver a troca de sutilezas entre meu amigo e minha cunhada.

A carruagem parou em frente à mansão e não demorou muito para que minha mãe viesse me receber pessoalmente com seus sorrisos e seus braços abertos. Alice vinha logo atrás dela, mal agüentando sua barriga proeminente de oito meses.

- Finalmente você está em casa, querido. – ela disse me abraçando – Como é bom vê-lo de novo, mesmo estando tão magrinho. Aposto que passa horas naqueles clubes de cavalheiros e nem lembra de comer direito.

- Mãe, eu me alimento muito bem, mesmo que a senhora não acredite em mim. - me virei para minha irmã – Alice, mal consigo vê-la por trás desta barriga.

- Engraçadinho. – ela fez uma leve careta – Você terá um sobrinho ou sobrinha dentro de um mês e fica fazendo piadas. Quando nascer vou ensiná-lo a pegar suas partituras escondido e fazer barquinhos com elas. – Jacob riu sonoramente.

- Pode deixar que eu me encarrego disso, Alice. – ele disse.

- Obrigada por buscar meu filho, Jacob. – minha mãe agradeceu.

- Não há de que, Lady Esme. – Jacob curvou seu corpo numa breve reverencia que sempre parecia desengonçada devido à altura dele.

- Mandei que servissem o chá na sala de musica, aposto que estão com fome e este frio pede desesperadamente por uma xícara fumegante. – minha mãe fez sinal para que entrássemos, enquanto os valetes descarregavam a carruagem e encaminhavam a bagagem para meu quarto.

O chá na sala de musica era uma discreta exigência de minha mãe para que eu tocasse mais tarde. Ela sempre fazia isso quando eu estava em casa, adorava me ver tocando por horas a fio.

- Convidamos os Denali para o Natal, e os Clearwater. Será uma festa divertidíssima este ano. – minha mãe dizia com um entusiasmo do qual eu não compartilhava. Tanya Denali era a favorita de minha mãe para ocupar o posto vago como minha esposa e Leah e Seth Clearwater deixariam Jacob facilmente irritado durante a noite de Natal.

- Bom saber que Eleazar está vindo, será bom ter mais um para jogar conosco. – Jacob comentou animado – Alice, o que acha de ter a senhorita Swan junto a nós no Natal? – Black completou e eu me dei conta de que não fazia a menor idéia de quem era a senhorita Swan, mas Alice parecia extasiada com a idéia.

- Esplendida idéia, não acha, mamãe? – minha mãe pareceu considerar por um momento.

- Sem duvida, a senhorita Swan é muito agradável companhia, mas isso poderia constranger os Denali. – aquilo me deixou curioso.

- E por que está senhorita Swan constrangeria os Denali? – Alice riu diante do meu comentário.

- Isabella Swan é nossa nova governanta e eu a adoro! Ela tem me ajudado tanto nestes dias e é tão gentil e divertida. Já disse a mamãe que ela será preceptora do meu filho e não abro mão disso. – Alice tagarelava o tempo todo – Seria ótimo tê-la no jantar de Natal e quanto às roupas dela eu mesma posso cuidar disto.

- Eu acho apropriado que Alice tenha esta senhorita para lhe fazer companhia durante a festa. Não vejo porque os Denali não poderiam conviver com isso. – eu disse.

- Está bem, Bella pode participar e tenho certeza que será uma ótima companhia. – minha mãe finalmente cedeu aos pedidos, fazendo Alice vibrar de alegria e Jacob abrir um sorriso satisfeito. Eu não sabia quem era Isabella Swan, mas aparentemente ela havia se tornado a criatura mais adorada daquela casa.

Depois do chá eu me esquivei da minha tarefa de tocar piano, alegando que precisava descansar um pouco da viagem. É claro que minha mãe ficou inconformada, mas impôs que eu tocasse após o jantar. Jacob sumiu da minha vista por alguns minutos e conclui que ele havia partido. Sem mais o que fazer me dirigi ao meu quarto para descansar.

Foi neste breve momento que a vi pela primeira vez. Ela estava descendo as escadas, carregando duas caixas de vestido, quando ela levantou seus belos olhos castanhos na minha direção, poucos instantes antes de pisar na barra de sua saia e cair. Num movimento rápido eu a segurei antes que ela se machucasse, mas isso não evitou que as caixas caíssem e fizesse muito barulho.

- A senhorita está bem? – eu perguntei.

- Sim senhor. – nesta hora Jacob chegou ao pé da escada.

- Ai está você, Edward! Estava procurando você para me despedir. Vejo que já conheceu Bella Swan. – Jacob ria despreocupado – Estava procurando a senhorita também.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo, Lorde Black?- ela perguntou logo após pegar as caixas.

- Nada, exatamente. Só queria informar que a senhorita vai nos fazer companhia no jantar de Natal, por isso tome cuidado com Lady Hale, ela está determinada a cuidar de suas roupas para a festa. - um brilho de pânico passou por aqueles belos olhos castanhos.

- Oh não! – ela murmurou.

- Oh sim. – Jacob retrucou – E aposto que vai ter de nos acompanhar no chá em minha casa amanhã, Lady Hale já foi convidada e não dará um passo na direção de Black's Hall sem a sua companhia. – a garota corou violentamente. O que era aquilo? Jacob Black flertando com uma governanta da minha casa? – E é claro que você virá, Edward. Penso que Jasper, Emmett, você e eu poderemos jogar umas partidas de bilhar, ou cartas, talvez.

- Claro, Jacob. – eu estava meio chocado com a evolução da coisa toda. Meu melhor amigo flertando com minha governanta e tendo o apoio da minha irmã! Era surreal de mais para ser verdade.

- Eu preciso levar estas caixas para Lady Hale, se me dão licença. – ela pediu educadamente.

- Toda. – Jacob disse enquanto eu me limitei a um aceno de cabeça. Bella Swan sumiu de vista em direção a sala de desenho, onde minha irmã estava.

- Ela é uma beleza, não é mesmo? – Jacob perguntou, mas eu não prestei muita atenção. – Os pais faleceram enquanto ela terminava o colégio, o dinheiro da família foi para um primo distante e a senhorita Swan ficou apenas com um pequeno dote, por isso veio trabalhar para Lady Esme, mesmo que Alice insista que ela poderia ser uma excelente professora.

- Você parece muito interessado nesta empregada. – eu disse sem perceber o tom esnobe em minha voz.

- E quem não ficaria? Com aqueles olhos... Céus, ela é linda! E quando foi que o senhor ficou tão esnobe? – ele me encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Só acho peculiar. Você já se apaixonou por tipos estranhos antes, mas uma governanta é inusitado de mais até para você. Mas creio que no próximo verão já terá achado outra pra lhe despertar o interesse. – conhecia meu amigo muito bem para saber que suas paixões não duravam, mas ele pareceu espantado quando eu disse isso.

- Espero que não, meu amigo. Isso atrapalharia meus planos e muito.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – eu questionei.

- Lhe conto em outro momento, preciso ir. – Jacob se virou em direção a entrada - Até amanhã, Edward.

Aquela não se parecia nem um pouco com a minha casa. Estava tudo absolutamente confuso com a chegada desta nova governanta, Miss Swan. Mesmo desaprovando terminantemente o interesse de meu amigo nesta garota, nem mesmo eu poderia negar que aqueles olhos eram arrebatadores, como o mais profundo dos mares ou a mais negra noite. Isabella Swan era um mistério.

Eu me deitei um pouco, até a hora do jantar. Foi impossível ignorar a chegada de meu irmão, Emmett, e sua esposa. Parecia que a casa estava recebendo uma verdadeira trupe circense quando eles chegaram, tagarelando sobre a viagem de segunda lua de mel que havia durado seis meses. Rosalie havia insistido em fazer o Grand Tour pela Europa e Emmett fazia qualquer coisa, menos contrariar sua esposa.

Pouco tempo depois, meu pai e meu cunhado chegaram do povoado, onde haviam passado o dia resolvendo a compra de algumas terras e presentes de natal. Finalmente a família estava completa e minha mãe ordenou que o jantar fosse servido após os devidos cumprimentos e breves comentários sobre a minha viagem de Londres até Cullen e os negócios.

Novamente fui surpreendido pela presença de Isabella Swan. Alice havia insistido que ela jantasse conosco, ignorando solenemente a casa de desagrado de Rosalie quando esta soube que teria de tolerar a presença de uma governanta a mesa. Meu pai não se importava, parecia gostar da presença da moça tanto quanto minha irmã e minha mãe, até mesmo Jasper apreciava o efeito que a garota tinha sobre minha irmã. Alice parecia muito mais disposta quando Bella Swan estava por perto.

Eu esperava que a garota não soubesse como se portar numa mesa como aquela e fui surpreendido com maneiras exemplares, digna dos melhores educandários da Inglaterra. Ela sabia comer e beber como uma dama, e mantinha uma conversa agradável, sempre que lhe dirigiam a palavra. Durante o jantar, Alice questionava sua nova amiga todo o tempo, pedindo sua opinião para o nome do bebê.

- Eu gosto de Alfred, e também de William. O que acha Bella? – Alice perguntava durante a sobremesa.

- São lindos nomes, mas William é menos usado neste dias. Já tem alguma idéia, caso seja uma menina? – Isabella respondeu.

- Estava pensando em Georgiana, ou quem sabe Hellen. – Alice parecia empolgada com a idéia de uma menina, mas não mais que seu marido.

- Eu penso que o menino deve se chamar Jasper, como o pai. Lorde Jasper Cullen Hale, 5º conde de Stamford, soa perfeito. – Rosalie disse com seu jeito afetado – Não é mesmo, Lady Esme?

- Se for um menino – Jasper disseinterrompeu a conversa de sua irmã – deverá ter o nome que Alice desejar, particularmente prefiro que seja uma bela garotinha e Hellen me parece o nome perfeito para uma condessa.

- Não seja bobo, meu irmão. Um menino herdaria o nome da família. – Rosalie continuou sua conversa desagradável.

- De fato, mas adoraria uma menina rosada e linda como a mãe. – Jasper segurou a mão de sua esposa enquanto ela sorria e alisava sua barriga com a outra mão.

- É uma visão adorável, Lorde Hale. – Bella Swan disse sorrindo delicadamente e eu senti uma instantânea empatia por ela e sua delicadeza. Agora eu começava a entender o estranho efeito que ela causava em toda família. – Se for uma menina, ela será realmente linda.

- Assim espero, Miss Swan. E adoraria poder contar com sua amabilidade para educar a futura Lady Hale. – Jasper ergueu brevemente sua taça em uma saudação à senhorita Swan, enquanto Rosalie olhava com desagrado o triunfo da jovem.

- Obviamente uma governanta não entende a importância de um herdeiro varão. O que seria da família se não tivesse um belo garoto para levar nosso nome adiante? – Rosalie comentou venenosamente, fazendo a jovem governanta corar violentamente devido ao insulto. Eu mesmo fiquei furioso com tamanha insolência dirigida a uma pessoa que não fez nada além de felicitar o sucesso de um jovem casal.

- De fato, Rosalie, um herdeiro é necessário para levar o nome da família adiante e isso me recorda que a senhora já deveria ter ao menos a suspeita de ter concebido um após dois anos de casamento com meu irmão. Posso saber quando teremos a honra de receber o futuro visconde de Seafield? - foi a minha vez de reverter o jogo. Rosalie tinha adoração por crianças, mas não havia dado sinais de capacidade para produzir uma até o presente momento, o que era um grande aborrecimento para Emmett, que ansiava por um filho dês do dia em que recebeu a noticia da gravidez de Alice.

- Ele virá no devido tempo, querido Edward. – Rosalie me encarou furiosamente. O clima da mesa já estava comprometido o suficiente para que minha mãe sugerisse uma rodada de licores, uísque, e café na sala de musica, o que me colocaria ocupado pelas próximas duas horas tocando o piano.

Isabella se encarregou de ajudar Alice a levantar e logo em seguida todos fomos para a sala de musica, onde me sentei junto ao piano de cauda. Selecionei algumas partituras e comecei meu breve conserto. Minha mãe ordenou que servissem chá e café às senhoras enquanto meu pai, meu irmão e meu cunhado se entretinham com brandy. Rosalie continuava intragável, mas depois de nossa troca de sutilezas ela parecia menos encorajada a falar qualquer coisa que envolvesse crianças ou a importância de um nome respeitável.

Bella Swan mantinha-se silenciosa e somente respondia quando era solicitada. Na verdade, eu a observava pelo canto dos olhos, tamborilando seus dedos ao som da musica enquanto seu rosto mostrava sua total absorção pela peça que eu tocava. Aquilo me fazia notar que ela possuía paixão pela melodia e uma compreensão incomum. Eu estava fascinado por aqueles olhos perdidos.

- Gostaria que eu tocasse algo em especial, Miss Swan? – perguntei num esforço de gentileza.

- O senhor por um acaso conhece Moonlight Sonata, Lorde Edward? – ela perguntou timidamente.

- Não só sei, como ela é a minha peça favorita. – não era uma mentira, Mozart sempre foi uma paixão para mim. Sem mais delongas eu comecei a tocar, enquanto eu a via se aproximar do piano cuidadosamente para ouvir a musica. Ela era realmente digna de admiração. – A senhorita parece gostar bastante de música, não é mesmo?

- Admiro quem sabe tocar tão bem, a pesar de ter tido aulas, receio não ter talento para a música. – ela disse modestamente.

- Aposto como está sendo modesta. – ela corou levemente.

- Não estou, eu realmente não sei tocar como se deve. – ela disse sem desgrudar os olhos do piano.

- Mas deve ter algum talento maravilhoso. – eu estava sendo gentil, o que não era difícil perto dela.

- Nenhum, eu suponho. – a senhorita Swan disse simplesmente. Ela não via, mas tinha o dom de cativar as pessoas a sua volta e eu me sentia particularmente enlaçado por aqueles olhos tão comoventes.

- Não seja tão modesta, Bella! – Alice falou, interrompendo nossa conversa – Bella sabe recitar poemas como ninguém.

- Mesmo?- eu a olhei interessado – Adoraria ouvir.

- Recite o soneto XIV de Shakespeare. – Alice pediu.

- Está bem, recitarei... Não é das estrelas que retiro o meu julgamento – os olhos dela brilhavam – E com tudo talvez seja um praticante de astrologia – como as próprias estrelas do poema – Mas não para falar da sorte boa ou má – dizia cada palavra como se fosse a minha sorte se pronunciando naqueles lábios – De peste, fome, ou tipos de estação – era como ver o meu destino personificado – Nem posso ler o destino – ela era o futuro – Determinando a cada qual seu quinhão – poemas nunca fizeram o menor sentido para mim até aquele momento – Ou prognosticar aos príncipes se tudo irá correr bem – ela tinha o dom - Predizendo o que vislumbro dos céus – ela hipnotizava – Mas dos teus olhos meu conhecimento tiro – o poema falava dos olhos dela – E (estrelas constantes) neles posso enxergar tal arte – os olhos dela eram o universo – Como a verdade e a beleza florescerão juntos – eu estava deslumbrado – Se de te guardares só para ti te convertesses – pelas constelações daqueles olhos – Ou então isso eu prognostico de ti – eu estava cego e louco – Que o teu fim será o termino e a catacumba da verdade e da beleza.

- Esplendido! – Alice disse em algum lugar, mas eu não a via.

- Nada nunca me pareceu tão verdadeiro em uma poesia, até agora, senhorita Swan. – ela ficou corada e eu compreendi o que o poeta dizia em seu ultimo verso com uma força desconhecida. O fim dela era o termino e a catacumba da verdade e da beleza. O mundo sem Bella Swan era um lugar insuportável. - A senhorita definitivamente tem o dom.

O restante da noite transcorreu sem mais detalhes relevantes. Aparentemente todos pretendiam descansar para a visita à Black's Hall no dia seguinte, coisa que não estava me interessando nem um pouco. Eu não estava disposto a ver Jacob cortejando aquela garota simplória e absolutamente intoxicante. Fui para o meu quarto, esperando um pouco de paz de espírito para uma noite de sono tranqüila, mas aqueles lábios se movendo suavemente e aqueles olhos cintilando como estrelas tornavam minha tentativa inútil. Ela era como o ópio do oriente, viciante.

Edward, seu imbecil! Ela é uma criada! Uma reles governanta e você parece que nunca viu uma mulher bonita na vida! Minha cabeça não parava de gritar e eu sabia que o meu comportamento era totalmente reprovável. Eu precisava impor limites as minhas fantasias. Ela não passava de uma jovem atraente, como tantas outras jovens. Ela não possuía nada que pudesse chamar a atenção de um nobre.

Tanya, eu tinha que pensar em Tanya. Ela era linda, divertida, rica e só freqüentava os mais altos ciclos sociais. Seus cabelos eram loiros, seu rosto era perfeito, o corpo era atraente. Mas eu nunca me interessei por loiras, uma birra por causa de Rosalie, e os seios saltando para fora do decote me pareciam muito vulgares, e os olhos da senhorita Denali eram tão comuns que me entediavam.


	2. Um pouco de despeito e heroismo

2- Um pouco de despeito e heroísmo

O resultado de meus devaneios foi uma noite muito mal dormida e um humor insuportável no dia seguinte. Desci para tomar café, antes que meus pais despertassem. Emmett havia saído bem cedo para cavalgar junto com Jasper, Alice e Rosalie ainda não tinham acordado. Eu realmente queria ficar sozinho e tomar meu café da manhã em paz, mas nem sempre se tem aquilo que deseja.

Bella Swan entrou na sala cuidadosamente, mas isso não foi o bastante para que ela deixasse de pisar na barra do vestido e trombasse contra a mesa. Aquilo me irritou. Como uma criada conseguia ser tão desastrada?

- Tome mais cuidado, senhorita Swan! – minha voz saiu ríspida – Assim vai acabar destruindo a casa. – os olhos dela ficaram marejados, não sei se era pela dor da batida ou pela minha grosseria.

- Perdão, senhor. – ela disse com voz engasgada – Poderia ajudá-lo em mais alguma coisa?

- Não senhorita Swan. Eu apenas gostaria de ficar sozinho, se não se importa. – sem mais palavras ela saiu da sala, andando com certa dificuldade. Eu não notei, mas Alice estava bem atrás de mim quando eu tratei à senhorita Swan tão mal.

- O que foi isso Edward? – ela disse escandalizada – Por que tratou Bella daquele jeito? Eu nunca o vi assim!

- Já chega desta menina! Dês de que cheguei nesta casa a única coisa que ouço é o nome desta governanta! – Alice me olhava indignada.

- Quando foi que você se tornou um completo esnobe, Edward? – minha irmã questionava.

- E quando foi que esta criada se tornou parte da família?! – eu e Alice estávamos furiosos a esta altura.

- Dês de que Jacob Black decidiu pedi-la em casamento! Jacob é praticamente da família, por tanto, Bella Swan será parte deste lugar muito em breve! – aquilo me chocou. Bella Swan estava noiva do meu melhor amigo? Impossível!

- Eles estão noivos?! – eu encarei Alice com um misto de indignação e ódio. Ela não podia estar noiva dele!

- Ainda não, mas ele fará a proposta na noite de Natal. – ela disse com ar satisfeito – Eu estou determinada a ajudar minha amiga e Jacob é um excelente pretendente.

- Jacob Black? Você não sabe nada sobre ele e seu temperamento inconstante! Assim que ele vir outra garota bonita irá esquecer Bella Swan. – eu tentei inutilmente beber um gole do chá, mas não adiantou muito, acabei me queimando – E você irá arruinar as conexões dele, caso ele se case com uma governanta!

- Eu conheço Jacob o bastante para saber que ele a ama, mas o meu próprio sangue eu não reconheço mais! O que está acontecendo com você, Edward? – Alice me encarava chocada – Quando foi que você se tornou tão insensível? Desde quando um título, ou conexões lhe interessam tanto?

- Só estou sendo racional, Alice. – disse friamente.

- Se não o conhecesse, diria que está é com inveja de Jacob. Seu amigo finalmente encontrou alguém para amar enquanto você se recusa a abrir seu coração para alguém. – Alice me encarava como se me desafiasse. Aquela conversa estava indo longe de mais.

- O que sugere, Alice? Que eu me case com a primeira jovem que aparecer na minha frente? Talvez eu deva pedir Tanya em casamento, isso com certeza faria muitas pessoas felizes nesta casa. – Alice havia se chateado com meu comentário.

- O que eu quero dizer é que você deveria se apaixonar. Isso te tornaria muito mais humano. – os olhos dourados de minha irmã pareceram tristes por um momento.

- Eu estou aborrecendo você, isso não faz bem para o bebê. – eu me levantei – Até mais tarde, irmã.

- Você vai a Black's Hall hoje? – ela perguntou.

- Não perderia isso por nada. Ver aquela menina trancada por horas naquela casa escura, rodeada por Leah Clearwater e Rosalie, tentando agir como uma lady. É como ver uma ovelha sendo jogada aos leões. Ela não nasceu para este mundo. – sem mais nenhuma palavra eu sai.

Ela realmente merecia tamanha grosseria de minha parte? O que Isabella Swan havia feito de errado além de entrar de maneira tão definitiva em meu mundo? Sim, eu iria até Black's Hall e passaria horas na companhia dela, mas eu não estava disposto a ver Jacob cerca-la de delicadezas, ela merecia mais do que uma vida naquela mansão escura, rodeada pelo mau humor de Lady Leah e o jeito irresponsável de meu amigo.

Ás duas horas da tarde uma carruagem deixou Cullen House levando minha irmã, minha cunhada e Miss Swan até Black's Hall, enquanto eu e os outros cavalheiros íamos a cavalo. Por mais de uma vez eu observei a senhorita Swan pela janela do coche e sempre que isso acontecia, ela desviava o olhar para qualquer coisa mais interessante dentro do veiculo. Ela estava assustada, ou estava com raiva de mim e eu não poderia culpá-la. Aquele ser grosso e arrogante não era Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, era outra pessoa totalmente diferente.

Chegamos à casa de meu amigo por volta das três e meia da tarde, mesmo com o tempo incerto e frio daquele dia. Aparentemente o natal seria branco, coberto pela neve do inverno, mas a despeito da baixa temperatura Jacob Black nos aguardava na porta da mansão.

Ele fez questão de ajudar minha irmã, minha cunhada e principalmente Bella Swan a descerem da carruagem. Ele cumprimentou Emmett e Jasper, que ansiavam por uma tarde jogando bilhar e wist. Quanto a mim, meu humor azedo transparecia de tal modo que Jacob me dirigiu o mínimo de palavras possível.

Fomos recebidos com um belo chá e a cara de desagrado de Leah. Seth estava mais crescido do que eu me lembrava e parecia muito menos tagarela. Tanto Rosalie, quanto a prima de Jacob não escondiam o desgosto pela presença da senhorita Swan. Eu entendia muito bem o porquê de tal atitude. Ambas foram criadas com noções rígidas de regras sociais e importância de um nome. O sobrenome Swan não significava nada, por tanto, a menos que a pessoa que o levasse fosse rica ou um lorde ou lady, seria considerada a sobra da sociedade.

Depois de duas horas jogando bilhar, o tempo pareceu piorar drasticamente. Quando nos demos conta a mansão parecia mais escura do que de costume e a neve havia começado a cair em uma quantidade anormal. Eu pensava que minha sorte não poderia piorar, mas é incrível como o destino consegue frustrar nossas expectativas. Em menos de uma hora a nevasca já tomava proporções criticas.

Não havia possibilidade de voltar à Cullen House ainda naquele dia, por tanto, Jacob insistiu para passarmos a noite lá. Acomodações não era problema, cada um dos casais tinha um quarto preparado e aqueles que eram solteiros, no caso eu e Miss Swan, ficaríamos em quartos próprios. Ter aquela governanta de baixo de seu teto por uma noite era muito mais do que Black havia sonhado.

Eu confesso que ter Isabella Swan dormindo no quarto ao lado também era de mais para mim. Foi inevitável pensar que ela estaria deitada naquela cama, usando nada além de uma camisola, com o cabelo solto e o rosto relaxado. Eu estava me rendendo a um desejo incomum a um homem habituado a ter a mulher que desejasse. Eu estava fantasiando, vergonhosamente, como seria a textura da pele dela e qual seria o gosto daqueles lábios acostumados ao toque da poesia.

O resultado foi a minha perda total de sono, o que me levou a deixar o quarto de hospedes e vagar pela casa de meu amigo como um completo fantasma. Conhecia o lugar muito bem, tanto quanto minha própria casa, de modo que eu sabia como chegar ao único lugar onde eu poderia entreter minha mente, a biblioteca do segundo andar. Cuidadosamente andei pelos corredores escuros até a porta de mogno próxima ao ultimo quarto da ala esquerda. Abri a porta cuidadosamente para não fazer barulho e entrei carregando um castiçal para dentro do lugar.

Meu erro foi ter deixado à porta entreaberta enquanto buscava algum livro interessante nas prateleiras. Cansado de procurar por alguma coisa que pudesse me distrair, peguei um exemplar de sonetos de Shakespeare, tendo plena consciência de que minha fixação por aquela garota estava passando dos limites. Quando eu me virei para a porta novamente, Isabella Swan estava parada ali, prestes a virar as costas e ir embora com seus olhos amedrontados.

- Desculpe, mi lorde. – ela disse timidamente antes de se virar – Não sabia que era o senhor, vi a luz, achei que pudesse ser Lady Hale. – ela estava quase indo embora quando eu, num movimento inesperadamente rápido, a segurei pelo pulso.

- Espere um minuto, senhorita Swan. – as mãos dela estavam geladas e ela suava frio – Eu gostaria de me desculpar por minha grosseria desta manhã. Eu estava mal humorado, não devia ter descontado isso na senhorita. – ela se virou para me encarar. Mais uma vez aqueles olhos me surpreendiam.

- Mi lorde não me deve nada, sou só uma governanta. – ela disse com um leve tom de ressentimento na voz. Ela teria escutado minha discussão com Alice?

- Suas mãos... – eu disse ao segurar as mãos dela, numa tentativa de mudar de assunto – Estão frias.

- A noite está muito fria, é difícil mantê-las aquecidas. – ela disse tentando retirar as mãos das minhas.

- Está com medo de mim, senhorita Swan? – ela tremia levemente, seus olhos estavam em pânico. Alguma coisa em mim a assustava imensamente.

- Não, mi lorde. – ela disse tentando parecer chocada.

- Odiaria pensar que eu lhe causo medo, senhorita. – meus dedos pousaram suavemente sobre a jugular dela. – Seu pulso está acelerado. Se não é medo, o que é?

- Tenho que voltar ao quarto. – ela disse rapidamente, tentando se esquivar.

- Acho que está com medo de estar aqui, sozinha, com o seu patrão. – com movimentos ferinos eu me aproximava dela, enquanto Bella Swan ficava cada vez mais encurralada contra uma das paredes – Medo de ser assediada, talvez. Como tantas heroínas ingênuas de romances. – meu rosto se aproximava do dela e eu sentia a respiração pesada contra a minha pele – A noite está fria de mais para uma mulher, quem sabe eu possa ajudá-la a se aquecer. – foi nesta hora que a mão dela bateu descuidadamente contra um pequeno bibelô que estava na mesinha ao lado, fazendo barulho ao cair no chão. Ela aproveitou meu momento de distração para se esquivar dos meus braços e correr para o quarto. Ótimo, ela estava fugindo de mim e eu não poderia simplesmente ir atrás dela, esperando que a noite tivesse um desfecho mais satisfatório as minhas necessidades físicas.

Por sorte ninguém ouviu o barulho do bibelô caindo, por tanto pude voltar ao meu quarto e tentar dormir mais uma vez, sentindo a textura da pele dela em minhas mãos. Seria verdade o que Alice disse? Jacob a pediria em casamento, mas Bella Swan aceitaria se casar com ele e se tornar a próxima condessa de Fife? Se a resposta para as minhas indagações fosse positiva eu não poderia deixar de me enfurecer, sabendo que ele a teria em breve, de corpo e alma, exatamente como eu desejava naquele momento. As coisas estavam muito erradas. Ela trabalhava para a minha família, eu deveria estar apto a fazer algo em relação a este casamento tão inadequado.

Novamente dormi muito mal e positivamente frustrado devido ao interlúdio na biblioteca. A neve continuava caindo, o que deixaria as estradas bloqueadas por mais um dia e me levaria a mais encontros torturantes com Miss Swan. Minha família estava visivelmente entediada e ansiosa para voltar para casa e eu também preferia estar bem longe dos olhos de meu amigo Jacob por motivos muito particulares.

Eu observava incomodado cada movimento de Jacob Black, cada uma de suas tentativas de agradar Miss Swan e as conversas bobas que eles tinham. Meu amigo falava de cavalos, carruagens velozes e a garota parecia não entender nada. Ele falava de suas caçadas e sua adoração por cães enquanto Bella simplesmente sorria, ou dizia sentir pena dos pobres animais de caça. Quando ela falava de poesia e música, Black era totalmente ignorante ou pouco interessado no assunto.

Aquela mulher precisava de alguém que compartilhasse de seus gostos, ou ao menos entendesse a sensibilidade de sua alma jovem. E obviamente precisava de um homem que soubesse como trata-la com carinho entre quatro paredes e não um ser desastrado e bruto como Jacob.

Mais de uma vez eu vi Jacob elogia-la, bem como tocar a mão dela por "acidente" e a cada momento meu ódio por aquele casal aumentava. A cada sorriso modesto dela, cada palavra dita com timidez, era um insulto a minha pessoa. Aquilo precisava acabar ou eu ficaria louco.

Após o jantar daquela noite fomos todos para a sala de musica, onde havia uma lareira acesa e Rosalie tocava polcas para animar o ambiente. Alice insistia em ver Bella Swan dançar, alegando que ela mesma estava impossibilitada de tal prazer por causa da barriga. Leah dançava com meu irmão e a senhorita Swan dançava com Seth e depois com Jacob. Eu apenas observava o grupo e cada movimento dela, notando o quanto os passos dela eram diferentes dos dele. Black era muito grande e muito desengonçado para a dança, enquanto ela se movimentava com graça e leveza. Foi quando as primeiras notas de uma valsa vienense começaram que deu decidi que deveria ter a minha vez com ela. Com toda educação que me restava eu a tomei de Jacob para uma dança.

- Não sabia que dançava, Miss Swan. – eu disse numa tentativa de amenizar o clima.

- Sei dançar, mas não é meu passatempo favorito. – ela evitava me olhar – Como deve ter notado, costumo trocar minhas pernas e cair muito facilmente.

- Para alguém com tal propensão para acidentes a senhorita dança muito bem. – ela não conseguia evitar corar quando eu fazia tais comentários e eu achava aquilo tudo adorável – Meu amigo parece bastante interessado na senhorita.

- Lorde Black é muito gentil comigo. – ela tentou mudar de assunto.

- Mas eu odiaria vê-la trancada nesta casa tão escura pelo resto da vida. – ela se espantou com meu comentário – A senhorita merece lugares mais ensolarados. Acho que até o palácio de Versalhes seria pouco para a senhorita.

- O senhor está brincando. – ela riu nervosamente.

- Na verdade, nunca falei tão sério. – ela me encarou por um momento e mais uma vez vi pânico naqueles olhos castanhos – Gosta do meu amigo?

- Ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa. – ela esquivou o olhar novamente.

- Está apaixonada por ele, senhorita? – minha voz saiu dura e imperativa.

- Eu... – ela estava prestes a dizer algo quando os últimos acordes da musica foram tocados e Rosalie desistiu de tocar o piano. E mais uma vez eu estava frustrado.

Depois de não obter a resposta que eu queria, todos se retiraram para seus quartos e o que mais me irritou foi ver Jacob levando Miss Swan até a porta dos aposentos dela. Eu estava farto daquilo, rezava para que as estradas estivessem mais adequadas no dia seguinte. Não suportaria nem mais um dia naquele lugar.

Desta vez eu não saí do quarto durante a noite. Não estava preparado para outro encontro acidental com ela, tão pouco sabia se poderia me controlar cosa acontecesse. Eu estava inegavelmente atraído por ela, de uma maneira nada saudável ou cavalheiresca. A simples idéia de deflorá-la já me parecia irresistível.

Aparentemente a minha sorte estava melhorando, pois na manhã seguinte a neve havia parado e poderíamos partir após o meio dia. Jacob ficou contrariado por ter que permitir a partida do grupo, juntamente com Bella Swan, mas eu não poderia estar mais satisfeito com a perspectiva de voltar a minha casa. Faltavam dois dias para o Natal e se eu bem conhecia minha mãe ela deveria estar ansiosa para ter todos de volta, antes da chegada dos Denali.

Chegamos a Cullen House antes das cinco da tarde e tivemos de ouvir minha mãe falar por horas a fio sobre suas preocupações enquanto estivemos fora e como seria constrangedor cancelar a festa por causa do mau tempo. Eu não ligava para esta maldita festa, seria muito melhor que ela não acontecesse, pois assim Jacob Black perderia a oportunidade de fazer o pedido de casamento.

Tinha que admitir que eu não havia pensado no plano dele com cuidado. Um pedido de casamento feito durante uma festa, na frente de varias pessoas, diminuía consideravelmente as chances de ser recusado pela dama em questão. Isabella não teria coragem o suficiente pra recusar um nobre rico na frente de boa parte da sociedade local e ridicularizar tanto ele quanto a minha família. Jacob Black era um bastardo manipulador!

A pobre garota estava caindo numa armadilha injusta. Ela seria entregue aos chacais da maneira mais violenta possível e o mínimo que eu poderia fazer era ter pena dela. A imagem de Bella trancafiada na escura Black's Hall era triste e desoladora. Logo ela, que possuía a delicadeza e brilho da primavera, escondida entre as sombras daquela velha mansão. Eu não deixaria isso acontecer com ela. Eu tinha um plano e ele iria funcionar.

Após o jantar eu decidi que era hora de ter uma conversa com minha mãe em particular. Fomos até o escritório da casa, onde Lady Esme se sentou elegantemente atrás da escrivaninha e me serviu uma taça de licor, fazendo sinal para que eu também me sentasse.

- Qual é o assunto, querido? – ela sorriu para mim indulgentemente.

- Eu estava pensando, mãe. Viver sozinho em Londres é algo complicado, sinto que minha casa está mais desleixada a cada dia. – era natural que um filho solteiro procurasse a ajuda de sua mãe para encontrar uma solução para problemas domésticos – Cada vez mais tenho que dar festas e pequenas recepções, mas infelizmente minha casa está sempre mal adequada a estas ocasiões.

- Por que não contrata uma governanta? – finalmente ela chegou onde eu queria.

- Precisamente! É isso o que eu quero fazer, mas isso levará um tempo até encontrar a pessoa adequada. Eu vi o quanto à senhorita Swan é dedicada ao trabalho e estive pensando que ela poderia trabalhar para mim por um tempo. Ela inevitavelmente vai ser preceptora na casa dos Hale quando o bebê de Alice nascer, até lá ela poderia se adaptar ao ambiente de Londres trabalhando em minha casa e eu teria tempo de encontrar uma outra governanta até lá. – minha mãe adotou uma expressão pensativa. Eu esperava que minhas reais intenções não transparecessem naquele momento – O que acha?

- Eu teria que encontrar uma substituta em breve de qualquer maneira, não é mesmo? – eu a respondi com um aceno de cabeça – Pois bem, acho justo. O ideal seria que você se casasse, mas até lá, Bella pode ir com você. – o primeiro passo estava dado, todo resto se ajeitaria no devido momento – Quando pretende partir, meu filho?

- Receio que deixarei Cullen House no dia primeiro de Janeiro. Deixei alguns assuntos pendentes em Londres e não posso me ausentar da cidade por mais tempo. – uma grande mentira, mas tudo em prol de uma causa maior.

Sem mais assuntos a tratar, deixei a sala na intenção de descansar para o dia seguinte. Eu tinha pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas até a manhã Natal, o que significava que no dia seguinte eu teria de aturar Tanya e suas exibições, sem falar em frustrar os planos de Jacob Black de se casar com Isabella Swan. Não posso negar, eu estava eufórico.


	3. Festas e frustrações

3- Festa e frustrações

A manhã da véspera de Natal estava fria, mas sem sinal de mais neve, o que tornava a ocasião mais do que adequada a uma festa. Os criados passaram o dia todo finalizando os últimos detalhes da decoração, enquanto os cozinheiros trabalhavam na elaboração da ceia daquela noite. Eu me mantive afastado de toda correria, meditando sobre minhas próximas ações e me preparando psicologicamente para Tanya Denali. Minha irmã Alice não conseguiu ajudar minha mãe neste dia, estava se queixando do peso da barriga e algum desconforto, mas alegou que não era nada de mais.

Com a ausência de Alice, Rosalie assessorou minha mãe na organização do evento, mesmo que Lady Esme alegasse que Bella poderia dar conta do serviço, de modo que sua nora não precisava se intrometer no funcionamento de uma casa que não lhe pertencia. Obviamente, minha cunhada se recusava a perceber o obvio.

A hora mais calma do dia começou às seis da tarde, quando todos se recolheram aos seus aposentos para se vestirem para a festa. À Bella Swan foi ordenado que aguardasse por Alice em um dos quartos de hospede, onde minha irmã se encarregaria de transformar a governanta numa lady. Confesso que esta era uma transformação que eu estava curioso para ver. A movimentação dos moradores só voltou ao normal por volta das nove e meia da noite, quando as senhoras já estavam vestidas em seus vestidos de baile e os cavalheiros em seus smokings.

Eu estava próximo à escada central no momento em que minha irmã descia, ajudada por Miss Swan. Não importa o que digam, mas Alice realmente tinha o dom, era a própria duquesa de Devonshire quando se tratava de moda. Aos cuidados dela, Bella Swan havia se transformado na mais esplendida visão do mundo. Quem não a conhecesse pensaria se tratar de uma baronesa, marquesa, até mesmo uma princesa real.

Obviamente ela estava constrangida, já que eu não conseguia parar de encará-la de maneira quase indiscreta. Bella estava usando um vestido azul escuro, com aplicações de renda e fitas claras que deixava seu colo a mostra de maneira sutil, o cabelo preso num coque com tranças e os lábios levemente pintados. Vestida daquela maneira, não havia a menor possibilidade de eu reparar em outra coisa se não nela.

- Alice, tenho que admitir que você realmente tem talento para trabalhar com a beleza. Você e a senhorita Swan estão deslumbrantes. – estendi meu braço para que minha irmã se segurasse nele e permitisse que Bella se movimentasse livremente.

- Obrigada pela gentileza, irmão, mas com esta barriga é impossível que eu esteja deslumbrante. Por tanto, quem merece o adjetivo é Bella e tão somente ela. – Isabella Swan corou diante do comentário de minha irmã e eu apenas sorri diante da reação dela.

- Ela realmente está uma visão do paraíso esta noite. – Bella ficou ainda mais corada – Sente-se melhor, irmã?

- Não exatamente, mas vou sobreviver. – Alice disse com humor – Acho que a esta altura de uma gravidez nenhuma mulher consegue se sentir realmente bem.

- Felizmente, esta é uma experiência pela qual eu jamais terei de passar. –Alice e Miss Swan riram com meu deboche – A esta altura, tudo o que espero é que esta festa seja rápida e indolor. – Alice riu ainda mais.

- Os Denali são boa gente. – ela tentava me convencer – E Tanya é muito agradável.

- Talvez, se ela não insistisse em destruir meus ouvidos tocando piano daquele jeito, ou parasse de usar decotes que cegam qualquer homem. Por Deus, é muito impróprio! A propósito, este vestido que Miss Swan está usando é bem diferente. Mais delicado eu diria.

- E infinitamente mais confortável também. É a ultima palavra em moda em Paris. – Alice ria de sua própria genialidade – Achei que Bella se sentiria mais a vontade com uma saia mais próxima daquelas que está habituada a usar.

- Obrigada pela consideração, Lady Hale. – a senhorita Swan agradeceu. Neste exato momento foi anunciada a chegada de Jacob Black e dos Clearwater, o que dava inicio a minha batalha.

Não vou perder meu tempo descrevendo as formalidades, tão pouco a cara de deslumbramento de Jacob quando ele avistou Bella Swan. Era evidente que não havia criatura mais bonita do que ela naquela casa. Ela possuía tamanha amabilidade que sua beleza era naturalmente exaltada, ao contrario da beleza crua de Rosalie. Aquele que é belo é belo aos olhos e basta, mas aquele que é bom é subitamente belo. Safo de Lesbus estava certa ao compor tal verso. Rosalie era bela e tão somente isso, mas Isabella swan era boa e esta era a verdadeira beleza.

Pouco depois foi a vez dos Denali darem o ar da graça e vários outros convidados menos notáveis. Obviamente Tanya foi rápida em se sentar ao meu lado e tentar manter uma conversa por longas horas. Eu estava pouco entusiasmado com o dialogo, de modo que me ausentei por uma hora com a desculpa de cumprimentar Eleazar, o cunhado de Tanya, casado com Carmem.

Os Denali haviam tido a infelicidade de produzir filhas apenas, deste modo a família estava fadada a extinção. Toda família se preocupa com continuidade e quando se tem uma filha não casada a preocupação é maior. A principio a preocupação dos Denali era Kate, por ser a mais impetuosa e rebelde, mas agora ela estava noiva. Carmem já era casada, por tanto, só sobrou Tanya.

Eram longas as conversas tediosas daquela noite. Eu mal conseguia esquecer a ansiedade provocada pelo meu plano e ver Jacob igualmente nervoso não era de grande ajuda. Eu precisava ser frio, calculista e teria que saber esperar o melhor momento. Enquanto isso, Tanya tentava capturar minha atenção em vão, as senhoras se entretinham conversando banalidades e os senhores jogavam cartas para passar o tempo.

Outra preocupação na minha mente era Alice. Durante a noite, por varias vezes eu a observei fazendo caretas discretas e aparentando grande desconforto. Imagino que a barriga deveria estar realmente incomoda para alguém tão pequena quanto ela e o stress da semana não ajudou. Eu só esperava que minha irmã estivesse bem.

Em dado momento Tanya ficou realmente frustrada com a minha falta de interesse em sua conversa sobre o tempo em Paris no outono e decidiu que era hora de ser a desagradável garota mimada que era realmente. Nada mais natural do que escolher Bella Swan como alvo.

- Eu sei que ela é a governanta, mas por Deus, o que é aquilo que ela está usando? – ela dizia com ar escandalizado para Rosalie, que mesmo não gostando de Bella, se manteve calada – Digo, aquela saia! É possível saber exatamente como ela é debaixo dela! Mal tem anáguas, marca o quadril, mais parecem àquelas roupas das mulheres da Índia! – o tom de voz e os comentários de Tanya me irritavam profundamente e Alice parecia concordar comigo.

- Esteve ultimamente em Paris, Tanya? – Alice perguntou disfarçando a raiva pela loira.

- Infelizmente, faz um ano e meio que não vou ao continente, Lady Hale. – Tanya disse docemente, realmente acreditando que o assunto voltara a capital francesa.

- É uma lastima, se tivesse ido esta estação, saberia que a redução das saias é uma nova tendência. Pernas livres para caminhar, silhuetas delicadas e abolição das antiquadas armações. Não é mesmo, Rosalie? – minha irmã se virou para minha cunhada.

- É um fenômeno, realmente. Um escândalo entre as francesas, somado às novas tendências artísticas, é claro. Estão chamando toda essa renovação e movimento de Belle Epoque! – finalmente Rosalie mostrou alguma utilidade.

- Eu não fazia idéia. – Tanya disse com tom surpreso e levemente envergonhado.

- Eu não cometeria a gaff de vestir uma pessoa tão estimada como Bella com qualquer trapo "vulgar". Apenas o mais elegante para alguém que tem me ajudado tanto. – Tanya não abriu mais a boca e eu me senti imensamente grato a minha irmã.

Felizmente, Bella estava longe quando Tanya fez tais comentários, o que poupava muitos dissabores. Depois de duas horas a ceia foi servida sem grandes problemas. Alice parecia sem apetite e Jasper estava um tanto preocupado com sua esposa. Jacob também comeu pouco, o que era uma grande surpresa. Mas minha Bella Swan parecia imperturbável e deslumbrante, como uma deusa. Depois da sobremesa, foram todos para a sala de estar, trocar presentes entre si. Eu tinha certeza que aquela era a hora.

Estavam todos sentados quando Jasper iniciou a entrega de presentes dando a Alice e ao bebê um belo chocalho de prata. Rosalie ganhou de Emmett um novo colar de esmeraldas, e deu ao marido um relógio suíço. Meu pai deu a minha mãe um leque e ganhou de presente dela um jogo de abotoadeiras de ouro. Quando Jacob fez menção de se levantar para entregar o presente a Bella. Eu imediatamente me adiantei.

- Antes de entregar seu presente, Jacob, eu tenho um comunicado e um pedido de desculpas a fazer. – todos olharam para mim com cara de espanto – Primeiro, peço desculpas a Alice, já que este comunicado afetará temporariamente alguns de seus planos para a educação de seu filho, ou filha. E em segundo lugar, estou aqui, comunicando isso na esperança de não ser agredido, já que estamos na presença de visitas. Creio que todos se sentiram menos inclinados a me agredir em prol das boas maneiras. – todos riram diante do meu toque de humor, quando na verdade eu estava sendo absolutamente sincero. Tudo em prol do bem de Bella Swan. – Minha vida de cavalheiro solteiro está se tornando um caos, por isso eu tomei a liberdade de solicitar a minha mãe alguma ajuda e ela gentilmente me cedeu Isabella Swan para trabalhar em minha casa, até que Alice esteja de volta a Londres. – a cara de espanto em todos os presentes era notável e absurdamente divertida. Na mesma hora, Jacob pareceu guardar a caixinha de veludo que tinha nas mãos dentro do bolso do paletó. – É claro, que no intuito de minimizar as inconveniências à senhorita Swan, eu dobrarei o seu salário enquanto trabalhar para mim. Considere este aumento meu presente de Natal para a senhorita. – Bella Swan me olhava abismada, provavelmente havia perdido a fala devido à surpresa. Jacob estava dividido entre a decepção e a raiva. Tanya estava sem duvida furiosa com toda aquela cena. Meus pais estavam meio constrangidos, mas preferiram entrar na minha brincadeira. Os Clearwater e o resto dos Denali ignoraram o inconveniente. Emmett e Rosalie não se manifestaram, mas o grande problema veio de Alice.

Ela não falou nada, em vez disso um grito de dor cortou o ambiente. Minha irmã urrava de dor. Jasper se adiantou imediatamente para ajudá-la. Os demais convidados se dividiram em pânico e impotência. Eu não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo com Alice. Em meio ao caos de gritos e correria, apenas minha mãe e Bella pareciam manter calma o suficiente para agir de maneira adequada.

- Jasper, leve Alice para o quarto. Bella, por favor, vá à cozinha e mandem trazer uma bacia de água quente, toalhas limpas e tesouras. – minha mãe disse com tamanha autoridade que ninguém ousava abrir a boca para falar qualquer coisa. – Duas semanas antes da hora, mas esta criança nasce esta noite.

- NÃO! – Alice gritou – BELLA FICA! – todos a encararam, mas ninguém negaria a uma mulher apoio na hora do parto.

- Eu vou. – Rosalie disse num ato inesperado de bom senso e amabilidade.

- Quanto aos demais convidados, eu sinto muito, mas acho que a festa acabou. – minha mãe determinou mais uma vez. Todos entenderam o recado e deixaram a casa o quanto antes, até mesmo Jacob Black compreendeu que não ficaria noivo naquela noite, definitivamente.

As mulheres da casa subiram para ajudar Alice em sua hora, enquanto aos homens foi ordenado que ficassem no escritório, sala de musica, sala de estar, qualquer lugar que não atrapalhasse todo trabalho. Meu irmão, mesmo com toda tensão, estava bem humorado, enquanto eu me mantinha apreensivo, mas não tanto quanto Jasper. Meu cunhado andava de um lado a outro consumido em angustia. O único que parecia realmente calmo era meu pai, em parte por já ter vivido a experiência de ser pai três vezes e também por sua carreira médica.

Foram longas horas de espera marcadas a badalo de relógio e passos ritmados no chão de taco. Eu evitava pensar no assunto, mas vez ou outra me perguntava se a culpa pelo parto prematuro era minha. Da mesma maneira que o mal estar matinal de Alice me dizia que eu era inocente, eu sabia o quanto ela ansiava pelo pedido de Jacob. Talvez a frustração brusca dos planos dela e de meu amigo tivesse acelerado as coisas. Eu não queria ser responsável por isso, mas eu também não estava disposto a entregar Bella sem lutar por ela.

Meu ultimo pensamento me surpreendeu. Foi somente nesta altura que me dei conta do meu sentimento possessivo. Ter Bella Swan havia extrapolado os limites do capricho e evoluído para uma necessidade urgente, não meramente física, já que a própria idéia de perdê-la era seguida de uma sensação de vazio e dor. Eu estava me apaixonando por uma governanta e estava disposto a tê-la da maneira mais egoísta e vil possível.

Passos apressados foram ouvidos no andar de cima, seguidos da figura exasperada de Rosalie com seu vestido manchado de sangue. Era uma visão agourenta, uma loira pálida, com olhos arregalados e roupas sujas de sangue. Mas ela sorria e isso não poderia ser um mau sinal. Os olhos claros dela vibravam enquanto ela caminhava apressadamente em direção ao irmão.

- Parabéns, irmão! – ela disse enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego – Sua filha acaba de nascer e é linda! – independente das preferências de Rosalie, uma criança era sempre um motivo de alegria, mesmo não sendo o esperado herdeiro que ela desejava.

- Menina?! – Jasper perguntava espantado e incrédulo. Rosalie apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Hellen Cullen Hale. – ela disse com reverencia. Sem mais delongas, Jasper subiu as escadas rapidamente, em direção ao quarto. Logo meu pai, meu irmão e eu subimos atrás dele e esperamos alguns instantes na porta do quarto. Antes que eu pudesse entrar Rosalie me impediu.

- Melhor você não entrar agora, Edward. – ela disse – Alice está cansada e ressentida com você. Melhor que espere até que ela esteja descansada.

- Algum motivo especial para isso? – era uma pergunta desnecessária.

- Bella Swan e seja lá o que você está planejando. Eu não sei o que é que está se passando na sua cabeça, mas você não está agindo normalmente desde que conheceu esta mulher. Seja lá o que for, pare antes que isso te consuma. – Rosalie me encarava com ferocidade.

- Juro que não sei do que está falando. A garota vai trabalhar para mim e é só. – eu esperava que minha entonação fosse convincente.

- Eu realmente espero que seja apenas isso. Tanto Alice quando o desprezível Lorde Black ficariam arrasados de saber que você, Lorde Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, é o responsável por arruinar tantos planos e expectativas, para não dizer vidas. – ela podia não ser a pessoa mais agradável do mundo, mas tinha uma intuição invejável – A propósito, você e Bella Swan serão os padrinhos de Hellen, isso se Alice não mudar de idéia depois desta noite.

Obviamente, eu entendi o recado, mas ameaças de Rosalie não me tirariam do meu caminho rumo ao coração, e outras partes igualmente importantes, de Bella Swan. Perdoem se eu estiver sendo um absoluto cafajeste, crápula, inescrupuloso, mas no dia em que se deparar com uma situação como esta, somente o mais santo dos homens não pensaria em agir assim. No meu caso, pensar apenas era pouco, quando se tem os meus recursos à ação é muito mais fácil e preferível. A nobreza a qual eu pertencia havia nascido nos campos de batalha, a luta é parte de mim, assim como meu próprio sangue.

Noite turbulenta manhã bem mais amena. A manhã de Natal foi serena, com toda casa interessada no bem estar da pequena Hellen Hale. Até mesmo eu fui ver minha pequena sobrinha. Uma coisinha pequena, sonolenta e rosada. Não era possível dizer com quem ela parecia a principio, mas os finos fios de cabelo eram aloirados, talvez ficassem mais escuros com o tempo, mas ela definitivamente era adorável.

Alice parecia ter esquecido a noite anterior, talvez por não entender a seriedade dos meus sentimentos, talvez por esperança de acertar tudo tão logo pudesse viajar para Londres, o que levaria pelo menos três meses. Isso me dava um bom tempo para alcançar meus objetivos. Com tudo, antes era necessário falar com Miss Swan.


	4. Pretty Women

4- Pretty Women

"Ah! Pretty women, at their mirrors,

In their gardens,

Letter-writing,

Flower-picking,

Weather-watching.

How they make a man sing!"

"Ah! Belas mulheres, no espelho

Em seus jardins,

Escrevendo cartas,

Colhendo flores,

Observando o tempo.

Como elas fazem um homem cantar!"

_Trecho da musica "Pretty Women", do musical Sweeney Todd._

Era quase impossível ter um momento a sós com Miss Swan. Devido a minha imposição a governanta, Alice estava determinada a monopolizá-la tanto quanto possível, o que não me dava muitas oportunidades de trocar algumas palavras com a garota dos olhos fabulosos. Com tudo, não sou homem de desistir facilmente, tão pouco de me conformar quando não consigo algo.

Bella estava descendo as escadas para pegar alguma coisa na cozinha quando eu finalmente a interceptei. A correria dos últimos dias estava estampada no rosto dela. Olheiras suaves ao redor dos olhos, cabelos desalinhados, roupas amarrotadas, ela estava quase selvagem e eu não pude conter minha imaginação neste momento.

- Miss Swan! – eu a chamei enquanto a segurava pelo braço. Ela me olhou e eu não soube dizer o que se passava na cabeça dela naquele momento e isso é algo angustiante.

- Deseja algo, Lorde Edward? – ela perguntou meio sem fôlego, provavelmente pela corrida.

- Na verdade, falar com a senhorita. – talvez pela lembrança da noite na biblioteca, ou por simples medo de mim, o rosto dela ficou mais pálido – Primeiro, quero me desculpar pela maneira como comuniquei a sua mudança de casa, mas eu não tive realmente muito tempo para pensar numa maneira mais sutil. E em segundo lugar, para dizer que nós partiremos no segundo dia de janeiro. Eu não posso me ausentar de Londres por mais tempo, mas espero que seja tempo o suficiente para a senhorita preparar suas coisas.

- Mas Lady Hale vai precisar de mim... – ela tentou argumentar.

- Alice e Hellen vão sobreviver sem a sua ajuda, eu lhe asseguro. – minha voz foi firme.

- Minhas coisas estarão prontas para a partida, mas antes eu gostaria de saber, senhor. – ela me pareceu mais ousada – Por que tanta insistência em me levar? O senhor nem mesmo gosta de mim, ou aprecia a estima que Lady Hale e Lorde Black têm por mim. Sendo assim, por que eu?

- Acho que a senhorita me entendeu mal. – e de fato ela havia entendido. Como eu poderia não gostar dela, quando a única coisa que eu fazia era tentar aproxima-la de mim? Eu não fazia nada nos últimos dias, se não pensar em maneiras de conquistar a afeição dela! – Você tem sido de grande ajuda nesta casa, principalmente para a minha irmã, e isso me comove. A senhorita é dedicada e competente, e eu estou precisando desesperadamente disso em minha casa. Se em algum momento e a fiz pensar o contrario, peço perdão.

- O senhor não tem que pedir desculpa. Só me pareceu muito repentino e precipitado. – ela pareceu se encolher.

- Conhece Londres, senhorita? – perguntei.

- Há muitos anos que não vou à capital. A ultima vez que estive lá, foi antes de entrar para o internato e meus pais ainda eram vivos. – ela disse timidamente.

- Não pensa que seria bom rever o agito da cidade grande depois de tantos anos afastada? Aposto que ficará maravilhada com as novidades e a diversidade de Londres. - por mais que ela tentasse disfarçar, seus olhos continuavam acuados e aquilo definitivamente atiçava minha imaginação.

- Não há lugar como Londres... – ela sussurrou.

- Eu naveguei o mundo, vi suas maravilhas, de Dardanelos até as montanhas do Peru, mas não há lugar como Londres!* – ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça – Minha casa é grande, mas nada que se compare a Cullen House, e como moro só, seu trabalho será muito menor e o salário melhor, assim poderá aproveitar as maravilhas da cidade.

- Se me dá licença, senhor, tenho tarefas a fazer ainda. - então permiti que ela fosse. Ela não tinha para onde fugir, de qualquer forma.

Jacob veio nos visitar naquele dia e finalmente Alice me deixou irritado. Para mim Bella Swan nunca tinha tempo, porque minha irmã a solicitava a todo o momento, mas quando era Jacob Black, a menina ganhava uma folga. Eu estava sendo traído por gente do meu próprio sangue da maneira mais asquerosa possível.

Amo Alice mais do que qualquer um nesta família, mas nem mesmo ela iria me atrapalhar. Jacob passou horas conversando com minha irmã e Miss Swan, sem contar o tempo em que ele ficou paparicando minha sobrinha recém nascida. Quanto a mim ele dirigiu poucas palavras, até o momento em que nos sentamos para tomar chá.

- O que se passa nesta sua cabeça, Jacob? – perguntei enquanto ele encarava a figura de Bella no jardim através da janela.

- Belas mulheres... – ele disse meio aéreo.

- Fascinante! – respondi sem grande entusiasmo.

- Soprando o café – sua voz era sonhadora.

- Dançando... – eu também sonhava – Belas mulheres.

- São uma maravilha. – ele completou.

- Sentadas numa janela... – eu estava perdido em devaneios.

- Ou paradas na escada. – mais uma vez ele completou.

- Algo nelas preenche o ar. – ele se serviu de uma dose de uísque na mesinha de apoio enquanto eu continuava falando – Belas mulheres... Silhuetas! – fiz os contornos femininos com as mãos.

- Ficam dentro de você. Os olhares... – ele adivinhou meus pensamentos – Permanecem para sempre. Respirando fugazmente, essas belas mulheres.

- Soprando velas... – eu a imaginava aqueles lábios.

- Ou arrumando o cabelo. – eu imaginava aqueles cachos escuros caindo pelas costas dela enquanto Jacob falava – Mesmo quando elas partem algo delas permanece lá. – nem percebi a melancolia na voz dele.

- Ah! Belas mulheres em seus espelhos. – minha imaginação me dava novo animo.

- Em seus jardins... – era onde nós a observávamos.

- Escrevendo cartas. – eu imaginava a delicadeza.

- Colhendo flores... – era o que ela faria na primavera.

- Observando o tempo. – com suas mãos delicadas protegendo os olhos castanhos da luz forte do sol. – Elas fazem um homem cantar!

- São a prova do céu enquanto vivemos. – ambos estávamos poéticos a esta altura, tanto pelo amor quanto pela bebida. – Belas mulheres.

- Sim, belas mulheres.* Espero encontrar uma assim um dia. – Jacob me lançou um olhar meio furioso, mas eu ignorei maiores significados naquele momento. Sabia exatamente os motivos. Em todo caso, nossa conversa não durou muito depois disso.

Jacob foi mais uma vez ver Alice, mas desta vez para se despedir e trocar duas palavras com ela. Eu não tenho o habito de bisbilhotar a conversa alheia, mas desta vez eu precisava. Se eu bem conhecia a ambos, eles estariam planejando algo que tornasse Bella Swan a futura senhora Black, condessa de Fife. Atrás da porta do quarto de minha irmã eu permanecia cautelosamente para ouvir o que tramavam.

- Acha mesmo que é isso, Jacob? – Alice perguntou assustada.

- E resta alguma duvida? – Jacob falava contendo o tom, mas algo me dizia que ele estava furioso – Ele também reparou que ela é linda. – e então a melancolia voltava a voz dele – Bastou um gesto de sua mão e ele me tirou do caminho.

- Ela não se renderia, Jacob! – Alice advogava em favor de Bella, é claro.

- Não? – ele questionava sarcasticamente – Não tenho esperanças quanto a isso. Ela vai cair, tão suave, tão jovem, tão perdida e tão linda!* Não consigo aceitar que não posso tê-la como sonhei. Eu amo esta mulher, Alice. Muito mais do que pode imaginar e a dor de perdê-la é asfixiante.

- Tenha fé, Jacob. – Alice tentava anima-lo – Nós acharemos uma maneira de concertar isso.

- Não duvido que acharemos, mas meu medo é que seja tarde de mais. – Jacob se levantou, esta era a minha deixa para sair dali antes que fosse pego bisbilhotando. Aquele era o sinal que declarava a guerra entre mim e meu amigo mais antigo. Nunca imaginei chegar a este ponto, mas era inconcebível até então a existência de algo que pudesse colocar nós dois em lados opostos. Isabella Swan era o sinal do apocalipse e eu, por mais incrível que pareça, estava disposto a arder no inferno por ela.

Os dias se passaram rapidamente, sem uma festa de Ano Novo para atrapalhar. Logo havia chegado o segundo dia de janeiro. Eu e Miss Swan fomos levados até a estação de trem em Dufftown, de onde partiríamos para Londres. A despedida de meus parentes foi comovente, principalmente para Bella, mas ninguém nos acompanhou até a estação.

Despachamos à bagagem e fomos nos acomodar na cabine. Obviamente, Bella não esperava viajar numa cabine de primeira classe junto comigo, mas não discutiu quando eu lhe mostre as acomodações. Ela estava calada, mas isso mudaria com o tempo. Eu teria três meses para deixá-la confortável com a minha presença e desesperada pelo meu amor, exatamente como eu estava pelo dela. Tudo estaria perfeito se não fosse a batida no vidro da janela.

- Bella! – era Jacob gritando. Bella abriu a janela para falar com ele.

- Lorde Black! O que faz aqui? – ela perguntou.

- Não poderia deixá-la ir sem me despedir e sem dizer que eu a amo! – ele gritou e ela não soube o que fazer. Não fossem pelos anos de amizade eu teria mandado Jacob para o quinto dos infernos naquela hora – Três meses, Bella! Espere por mim, pois da próxima vez que encontra-la quero transformá-la na senhora Black.

- Senhor... – ela não conseguiu falar, foi interrompida pelo apito da locomotiva que começava a se mover.

- Me espere Bella! – ele gritou enquanto tentava acompanhar o trem – TRÊS MESES!

Jacob ficou para trás, junto com a estação e todos aqueles que viviam em Cullen House, mas aquela promessa feita durante a partida era um grande perigo para os meus planos. Talvez ela quisesse se tornar a esposa dele, talvez o amasse. Talvez a minha batalha por ela já estivesse perdida antes mesmo de começar. Em todo caso, ainda me restavam três meses.

_* Os trechos marcados com * neste capitulo correspondo a músicas ou adaptações de músicas retiradas da obra Sweeney Todd. A conversa de Edward e Jacob é uma adaptação da música Pretty Women._


	5. A ordem natural das coisas

5- A ordem natural das coisas

A viagem a Londres foi cansativa, mas sem grandes problemas. Não posso dizer que Bella Swan estava à vontade com a minha presença, mas ela não se recusava a falar comigo, muito pelo contrario. A declaração de Jacob havia mexido com os meu animo e o dela. Reparei que não estava inclinada a tocar no assunto enquanto estávamos na cabine.

Quando chegamos a estação de King's Cross, Mike Newton, meu valete, já estava a minha espera. Newton era um bom empregado, um pouco falante de mais para o meu gosto, mas competente. Algo nos olhos azuis e no cabelo loiro dele não me agradava, no entanto, ele sabia ser simpático. Não demorou para que Miss Swan se tornasse o alvo dos olhos maravilhados dele e isso me fez perceber algo que eu até então não havia parado para pensar. Bella era bonita de mais para passar despercebida e naturalmente seria cortejada por qualquer imbecil que notasse isso.

Se me perguntar as minhas intenções para com ela eu diria que não passava de mera atração, mas naturalmente eu estarei mentindo. Bella não era uma mulher para diversão, ela tinha muito mais em si do que mera beleza. A graça, a inteligência e a simpatia tornavam-na o alvo natural de qualquer sentimento mais sério e eu já estava cultivando tais afeições. Eu não a queria de maneira leviana, minhas intenções eram tão sérias quanto às de Jacob.

Saímos da estação em minha carruagem e nem Mike Newton, muito menos Eric, o cocheiro, deixaram de reparar na minha companhia. Algo precisava ser feito para determinar aos criados o devido lugar. Bella não estava excluída desta determinação hierárquica, mas o posto que ela assumiria era entre os lençóis da minha cama.

Minha casa em Kensington era o que se pode chamar de palacete. Para padrões urbanos era uma casa grande, bem dividida e confortável o bastante para qualquer nobre. Miss Swan se assustou ao ver a fachada, mas manteve a descrição mesmo quando entramos em casa. As bagagens foram descarregadas e por ordem minha, um quarto no segundo andar foi preparado para Bella. Sei que governantas não dormem em quartos próximos aos do patrão, mas eu desejava que ela estivesse sempre confortável e cada vez mais habituada com a sensação de ser a dona da casa. Minha maior dificuldade era conter a ansiedade que eu sentia com meus planos.

Minha casa possuía quatro serviçais. Mike, o valete; Eric, o cocheiro; Jéssica, a cozinheira; e Ângela, empregada. Naturalmente eu não tinha o menor jeito para manter todos focados em suas tarefas e trabalhando de maneira harmônica, principalmente no que dizia respeito a Jéssica e Mike. Ela sempre brigando com o noivo e ele nunca se mostrando realmente interessado nela, isso causava problemas sérios no funcionamento da casa. Bella parecia não ter muitos problemas em lidar com essa situação. Desde sua chegada em minha casa, ela conseguia contornar as intrigas de Jéssica e fazia Newton render muito bem em seu serviço, obviamente para agradar a linda governanta.

Certa vez ouvi Mike e Eric conversando a respeito de Bella, tal liberdade me irritou e muito.

- Ela realmente é uma beleza. – Newton falava com devoção – Já reparou no jeito como ela anda pela casa? Quase como se estivesse flutuando.

- E os olhos dela! – Eric acrescentava com entusiasmo enquanto eu tinha ganas de faze-lo engolir o chicote que usava nos cavalos – Já viu olhos castanhos mais bonitos?

- Realmente! Não posso negar também – Mike dizia maliciosamente – que não é difícil imaginar as pernas por baixo daquela saia. Aposto como são claras e bem feitas, boas de se apertar. – aquilo definitivamente me irritou.

- O patrão a trouxe de Cullen House e posso apostar que não foi só para cuidar da casa. – Eric despejava suas suspeitas com notável inveja, ao menos ele sabia que ela era minha – Não demora muito para ele acrescentar algumas tarefas extras na lista dela, se é que me entende. - Mike não teve problemas em entender o duplo significado da frase.

- Não duvido nada, se eu estivesse na posição dele, faria a mesma coisa. - Newton completou. Minha paciência se esgotou e finalmente me pronunciei.

- Senhores, como notaram, a senhorita Swan assumiu as tarefas de governanta desta casa temporariamente. Ela deve ser tratada com todo o respeito possível, uma vez que sua posição de governanta é temporária, mas não a permanência dela aqui. - ele me encararam assustados – Eu me sinto particularmente interessado nesta bela senhorita e um tanto inclinado a protege-la. Se por um acaso ouvi-los falando da maneira que faziam a minutos atrás, posso garantir que não terão vida e muito menos emprego. - eles engoliram em seco – Fui claro?

- Perfeitamente, senhor! - eles responderam em uníssono. Não me dignei a pronunciar nem mais uma palavra, deixei o local o mais rápido possível.

Uma das primeiras providencias que tomei quanto a minha "convidada" foi dar a ela um ar mais sofisticado e urbano. Londres era o paraiso para mulheres com dinheiro para gastar, só perdendo para Paris, de modo que era bem fácil transformar uma governanta numa verdadeira princesa. Bella seria vestida dos pés a cabeça com musselina, cetim e seda. Eu não entendia de moda feminina como Alice, mas com uma boa quantia, era possível encontrar uma senhora com boas noções para cuidar deste assunto.

Bella não gostava de ganhar presentes, o que era algo peculiar em uma mulher. Deste modo, eu tinha sempre que me esforçar para fazer de cada item um objeto indispensável aos serviços dela. Mesmo as roupas mais caras, teriam que parecer necessárias para dar uma boa impressão de minha casa.

- Mas são roupas muito caras, senhor! - ela dizia desesperadamente, tentando ser discreta na presença das logistas.

- Gostaria que se preocupasse apenas em parecer elegante, do pagamento cuido eu, Miss Swan. - eu dizia divertido com o choque nos olhos castanhos dela.

- É necessário tudo isso, senhor? - ela insistia em ser absolutamente controlada.

- Essencial, eu diria! - era uma mentira deslavada, mas eu gostava de ve-la vestida em musselina azul escura, ou cetim rosa, usando um belo chapéu e sombrinha, com suas mãos enluvadas – A senhorita deve parecer muito elegante sempre, já que recebo muitas visitas importantes em minha casa, detestaria que pensassem que não dou importância a apresentação daqueles que vivem sob meu teto. Em especial a senhorita, que na minha ausência deve agir como anfitriã.

- Mas este não é um vestido cotidiano! É um vestido de baile, de cetim e renda! - não contive o sorriso ao ouvi-la falar daquele jeito tão desesperado.

- Bem, a maior parte dos negocios não é trata em escritórios e sim em festas. - eu disse muito cuidadosamente, ignorando os olhares das vendedoras – Bailes são muito comuns e eu tenho de recusar cerca de três convites por mês, muitas vezes por falta de uma acompanhante. Eu não sou casado, Miss Swan, e aparecer em cada evento com uma acompanhante diferente passa uma imagem muito errada de instabilidade. Fatidicamente a senhorita terá de me acompanhar em vários eventos e ocasionalmente, eu mesmo terei que promover bailes e festas, onde a senhorita deve estar absolutamente estonteante.

- Não acho apropriado, senhor! Ainda sou uma governanta, não deveria usar este tipo de roupas, muito menos acompanhar meu patrão em eventos. - ela dizia com ansiedade, enquanto torcia as mãos. As bochechas dela estava coradas de vergonha. Eu segurei as mãos dela entre as minhas e a olhei com suavidade e ternura, senti a respiração dela falhar.

- Ajudaria se eu não fosse seu patrão? - lancei a ela meu melhor sorriso - Se eu fosse apenas Edward e você Bella?

- Senhor, as pessoas vão falar! - ela mal conseguia falar.

- Que falem! - ela estava dividida entre confusão e surpresa. Estávamos numa das lojas mais caras e sofisticadas de Londres, as pessoas a nossa volta olhavam curiosas, falavam baixo e comentavam o quão absurdo era um nobre se envolver com uma criada, e outros diziam o quão romântico era. - Esqueça que eu sou um Cullen, esqueça os titulos, as regras, sou tão humano quanto qualquer um. Você não é tão preocupada com esses detalhes quando se trata de Alice. Gostaria que não questionasse as minhas ações, apenas aceite como um bônus.

- Onde isso vai parar? - ela me questionou mais uma vez.

- Onde eu achar que deve. - eu disse com tanta convicção que ela não ousaria se pronunciar outra vez, mas decidi testar minha sorte – Acho que vai precisar de brincos, colar e broche para usar com este vestido.

- Joias não, senhor! - ela quase implorava.

- Você é uma mulher surpreendente, Bella. - e ela era mesmo – Qualquer uma adoraria ganhar jóias e roupas, mas você considera um martírio. Sim, eu lhe farei usar jóias, mas não às darei a você. Eu costumo investir dinheiro de várias maneiras, comprar jóias é uma delas. O ouro do oriente, os diamantes da África, os rubis da Birmânia, costumo colecionar peças deste nível como uma maneira de empreendimento e elas pertencerão a minha esposa, quando eu me casar. Até lá, quero que as use, sempre que eu julgar necessário. Por favor, sem discussões quanto a isso. - uma das vendedoras veio em nossa direção com um grande sorriso.

- Deseja mais alguma coisa, senhor? - ela perguntou para mim.

- Quero que estas compras sejam entregues em minha casa. - apontei para a pilha de roupas gigantesca ao meu lado. - Incluindo este vestido que minha acompanhante está usando. Devem ser entregues em Kensington, em Cullen Manor.

- Como desejar, senhor. - ela disse – Sua esposa está lindíssima, se me permite dizer. - Bella ficou boquiaberta com o comentário da mulher e eu sorri satisfeito.

- Sim, ela está. - eu concordei. Saímos da loja sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra.

Aquela não foi a ultima discussão que tivemos quanto às coisas que eu dava a ela. Bella não gostava de ter as atenções voltadas para ela, mas raramente me desapontava quando era colocada a prova em algum evento importante. Ela tinha a educação de uma dama, falava, andava e comia como uma nobre. Ela não levantava suspeitas e seus pais haviam sido socialmente relevantes, o bastante para o nome Swan ainda ser reconhecido com respeito.

O nome Swan era justamente o que a tornava aceitável para a sociedade londrina. Charles Swan havia sido um respeitável juiz e sua esposa era conhecida com uma senhora muito divertida e agradável. Foi buscando informações sobre a família que eu me deparei com algo inesperado.

James Grey, sobrinho de Charles Swan, havia herdado o bom patrimônio que deveria ter ido para as mãos de Bella, se ela não fosse tão jovem para cuidar das finanças na época. O famigerado primo de Bella havia conseguido botar as mãos em todo dinheiro, deixando para sua única parenta viva um modesto dote, que seria o bastante para que ela se casasse com um mordomo ou verdureiro.

Enquanto Miss Swan era privada de fortuna e perspectivas, o tratante havia se casado com uma condessa decadente e assumido o título da esposa para si. James Grey e sua esposa Victória agora desfilavam frequentemente na alta sociedade britânica como condes, desesperados por boas conexões e investimentos.

James Grey só passou a constituir um problema real para mim dois meses depois da chegada de Bella a minha casa. Foi numa manhã cinzenta e fria que recebi uma carta de Cullen Manor. Reconheci imediatamente a caligrafia fina e desenhada de Alice.

" Querido irmão,

Sinto por você ter perdido estes primeiros meses do crescimento de Hellen. Ela é absolutamente adorável e muito comportada. Jasper não poderia estar mais feliz, assim como mamãe e Rosalie.

Falando em Rosalie, ela tem estado enjoada todas as manhãs, reclama que suas roupas estão mais apertadas e tem vertigens com freqüência. Tudo isso parece indicar que finalmente ela e Emmett terão o primeiro filho. Nosso irmão não se cansa de esbanjar satisfação com a possibilidade e ela está muito feliz também.

Nossos pais estão bem e muito satisfeitos com os netos. Quem me preocupa ultimamente é Jacob. Ele anda muito calado e nervoso, aparece para nos visitar semanalmente, mas sua aparência é abatida. Creio que ele sente muito a falta de Bella.

E falando nela, não vai acreditar nos últimos acontecimentos. Um mês após a partida de vocês, chegou a Cullen House um casal incomum. James Grey, o primo de Bella, e sua esposa vieram até nossa casa em busca do paradeiro de Bella. O conde Grey está desesperado para reencontrar a prima. Ele decidiu aumentar o dote de Bella para nada mais, nada menos que sete mil libras! Sem falar que ele pareceu muito interessado na possibilidade da prima se casar com Jacob Black.

Ele e a esposa nos acompanharão de volta a Londres no final deste mês. Eles estão ansiosos para rever Bella e eu não agüento mais ficar deitada nesta cama o dia inteiro. Jacob também precisa ir a Londres, então ele também virá conosco. Chegaremos no dias 28, no trem das quatro horas.

Com amor,

Alice"

Se aquilo não era o fim do mundo, então eu não fazia a menor idéia do que era. Alice chegaria no dia 28, o que me dava apenas vinte quatro horas com Bella. Grey estava a caminho, junto com Jacob e isso só poderia significar uma coisa. Jacob já havia feito o pedido oficial a ele e agora deveriam comunicar a Bella que ela se casaria em breve.


	6. Uma mulher com opções

6- Uma mulher com opções

Como já sabem, eu não sei lidar com o inalcançável. Tudo o que eu queria estava sempre ao alcance das minhas mãos de uma maneira assombrosa. Enquanto Bella Swan era uma jovem governanta sem um centavo no bolso, eu me sentia confortável porque sabia que ela não me rejeitaria ou simplesmente escolheria outro, já que eu era o patrão dela. Com tudo, a chegada do primo dela mudava as coisas consideravelmente.

Um aumento de dote. Aquilo era inesperado, ou seria, se o primo dela não estivesse casado com uma condessa decadente e precisasse desesperadamente de conexões mais relevantes para colocá-lo nas altas rodas. Casar sua única parenta viva com alguém de peso era a melhor opção. Obviamente, Jacob Black havia demonstrado sua grande afeição pela menina Swan esfregando a suntuosa Black's Hall na cara de James Grey. O ambicioso conde estava mais do que satisfeito com as possibilidades e isso me dava pouquíssimo tempo com ela. Mas eu ainda poderia vencer essa guerra.

Grey e a esposa chegariam junto com Alice e Jasper no trem das quatro da tarde daquele dia e eu tinha certeza de que Jacob viria com eles para firmar o famigerado noivado. Bella parecia alheia a tudo isso, mas eu não estava. Fiquei trancado durante todo dia em minha biblioteca particular, raciocinando a contra proposta que poderia fazer ao Lorde Grey.

Por volta das duas horas da tarde, Bella foi me ver. Londres fazia bem a ela sem sombra de duvidas. Quem a visse jamais diria se tratar de uma governanta órfã e sem fortuna, e sim de uma jovem senhora de respeito, com um marido rico e ótimas referencias. A senhorita Swan era exatamente a imagem esperada para a esposa de um Cullen. Ela entrou na biblioteca perguntando se eu precisava de alguma coisa, quando a única coisa que eu queria era ela.

- Poderia me fazer um pouco de companhia, senhorita? - perguntei a ela sem deixar que minhas aflições transparecessem.

- Claro, senhor. – ela se sentou na poltrona de leitura ao lado da escrivaninha, da mesma maneira que fazia todas as noites quando eu pedia pela companhia dela.

- É realmente uma pena que seu primo esteja chegando. – ela me olhou surpresa – Digo... Não é ruim que tenha encontrado um lar novamente. É que sua presença me fará falta. – o rosto dela ficou vermelho.

- Também sentirei falta daqui. – ela disse com diplomacia, obviamente uma dama solteira não diria sentir falta de um cavalheiro – O senhor foi um ótimo patrão.

- Me aborrece o fato da senhorita me enxergar apenas como seu empregador. Seria o mesmo que considerar Jacob Black como apenas um amigo. – ela me olhou confusa.

- Acho que não estou alcançando o senhor. – ela disse meio pasma. Porque ela não entendia que eu a via como algo muito além daquilo que ela mostrava?

- Obviamente, a senhorita e Lorde Black se casaram antes do verão e serão um casal jovem e feliz, vivendo em Black's Hall. Com certeza considerar seu noivo como um simples amigo não é algo apropriado. – ela estava chocada. Nunca falávamos dos sentimentos dela, nunca falávamos de Jacob, ela simplesmente ignorava tais assuntos, mas eu não podia mais.

- Por que acredita que me casarei com Lorde Black, senhor? - a respiração dela falhava.

- Ele a pediu em casamento. – eu a encarei como se dissesse a coisa mais obvia do mundo a uma criança – No dia de nossa partida de Duftown, ele lhe prometeu casamento no momento em que nosso trem partia e eu nunca a vi recusar tal pedido e se tivesse feito, Alice teria comentado algo a respeito em suas cartas. A senhorita é praticamente a futura senhora Black. – minha voz estava adquirindo um tom involuntário de raiva quando eu dizia tais acusações, enquanto Bella me olhava assustada. – Eu só me pergunto se você o ama de verdade, ou se não tinha outra opção além de aceitar se casar com o primeiro homem rico que cruzasse seu caminho.

- Agora o senhor está me ofendendo! - ela se levantou bruscamente e eu notei o quão infeliz eu havia sido na escolha das palavras – Então é por isso que me toma? Uma caçadora de fortunas!

- Me desculpe. - eu tentei remediar – Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer, Bella.

- Mas foi o que disse! E não se refira a mim tão intimamente, senhor! Posso não ter fortuna própria, mas tenho minha honra! – definitivamente as coisas estavam saindo do meu controle e eu estava algo próximo do desespero.

- Você ama Jacob Black? - ela me olhava furiosa, mas não parecia capaz de responder a pergunta. – Ama ele? Responda, senhorita Swan!

- Tenho um imenso carinho por ele, é uma ótima pessoa. – ela disse e eu jamais me contentaria com esta resposta.

- A sua ausência de resposta me diz que jamais o amou ou amará! – num impulso de raiva ela me deu as costas fazendo menção de sair da sala, e eu a segurei pelo pulso da mesma maneira que fiz na noite em Black's Hall – Espere!

- O senhor já disse o bastante. – a voz dela era baixa e ressentida.

- Está tentando fugir de mim como da outra vez. O que você teme em mim, senhorita? - ela tentava se libertar de mim a todo custo.

- Me solte! – ela pedia.

- Só quando me disser alguma verdade! Eu não vou permitir que se case com Jacob só porque ele foi sua primeira boa oportunidade! – minha voz saiu um pouco mais rude do que eu pretendia e num momento furtivo eu a puxei para os meus braços e a segurei entre eles com força – Não vou permitir que arruíne a sua vida com ele.

- O que está falando, senhor? - nossos rostos estavam muito próximos.

- Estou dizendo que não vou permitir que se case com ele, não quando eu poderia lhe oferecer tanto quanto ele. - ela me olhou surpresa – Droga! Você não podia ter uma chance de escolha. – eu alisei o rosto dela com uma das mãos.

- O senhor está louco! – ela disse com força.

- Possivelmente, já que eu não sei lidar com derrotadas. Eu pretendia conquista-la ou seduzi-la quando a trouxe para cá, mas seu primo tinha que aparecer e estragar meus planos.- ela tentava se livrar de mim desesperadamente – Preferia quando você não podia se dar ao luxo de dispensar um pretendente como eu, mas o dote que seu primo está lhe dando significa um grande leque de opções para a senhorita! Pode escolher quem quiser e até mesmo casar por amor. E o fato de não saber se há alguém que já lhe conquistou o coração me enlouquece!

- Está me dizendo que me obrigaria a casar com o senhor?! – ela parecia desesperada.

- Se fosse preciso, sim! Mas eu esperava não ter que chegar a este ponto. – ela estava boquiaberta, o que a deixava extremamente convidativa aos meus lábios.

- Tudo isso para ter a governanta da família em sua cama? - a voz dela era indignada.

- Antes fosse! Tudo isso porque eu não consigo imaginar a minha vida futura sem você ao meu lado. Você, Isabella Swan, me enfeitiçou com seus olhos castanhos de tal modo que eu não pensei duas vezes antes de jogar para o ar uma amizade de uma vida toda para lutar pela senhorita. – uma das minhas mãos puxou a cintura dela com força enquanto a outra a segurava pela nuca – Não vou perde-la, senhorita!

- Me largue! – ela se debatia.

- Só quando fizer da senhorita a senhora Edward Cullen! – antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa meus lábios a calaram num beijo furioso e autoritário, enquanto o meu corpo empurrava o dela contra a escrivaninha maciça.

O beijo que começou de maneira unilateral logo se tornou mutuo. Bella correspondia, não sei se por obediência ou vontade, de uma maneira intensa e excitante. Meu corpo todo pedia pelo dela, pelo contato de peles e por algo definitivo para ambos. Eu a possuiria ali mesmo e ela seria minha. Ninguém, nem mesmo Jacob e Lorde Grey, se recusaria a admitir que eu deveria reparar o dano a honra dela. Bella teria de se casar comigo para salvar sua reputação e dignidade.

Minha mão suspendia a saia e as anáguas dela com rapidez, passando então para as roupas intimas dela, numa busca frenética por contato de peles. Bella tentava me empurrar enquanto eu ficava cada vez mais próximo de senti-la. Eu sentia a dor do prazer dentro das minhas calças, gritando para que eu consumasse tudo rapidamente. Meus dedos alcançaram as partes intimas dela e mergulharam na umidade. Aquilo era a confirmação de que ela também me queria ali, em cima dela.

Desabotoei minhas calças e separei as pernas dela, me posicionando ali. Ela soltou um gemido de medo ao sentir a minha excitação próxima a entrada. Era a hora...

A porta abriu de uma vez sem que eu me desse conta do que estava acontecendo.

- Irmão! – era a voz conhecida de Alice, chocada e horrorizada com a cena. O irmão mais velho, praticamente possuindo a melhor amiga dela a força. Eu me afastei de corpo quente de Bella para olhar minha irmã e me recompor.

Alice me encarava com nojo e desgosto. Eu desviei meus olhos dos dela para encarar a imagem deplorável e tentadora de Bella, ainda deitada contra a mesa, com suas saias suspensas e roupas intimas abaixadas Não havia o que dizer numa situação como aquela. Não demorou mais de uma hora para que toda casa soubesse do incidente na biblioteca.

O conde Grey estava à beira de uma sincope nervosa, sua esposa estava escandalizada com a devassidão daquela casa, Alice se recusava a me dirigir a palavra e permaneceu todo tempo ao lado de Bella. A grande surpresa daquela situação foi Jasper, o único que se manteve sereno e até mesmo solidário a minha pessoa. Diante do meu comportamento, sobravam poucas opções legais para salvar Bella Swan. James Grey poderia me desafiar num duelo, no qual não havia nenhuma garantia dele sair vivo, ou me obrigar a casar com sua prima "desonrada". Ao menos para mim estava claro qual seria a decisão dele.

Eu teria uma conversa com o conde, que havia se recusado a permanecer naquela casa diante de tamanha sordidez. Teria de esperar até o dia seguinte para firmar um acordo, Bella iria para a casa de minha irmã para não agravar ainda mais as coisas, o que não adiantava muito. Jasper decidiu ficar até mais tarde comigo e eu não entendi aquilo.

Jasper Hale era conhecido por seu caráter misterioso e seus pensamentos indecifráveis, um homem de poucas palavras que havia conquistado a mais vivaz criatura do mundo. Ele em nada se parecia com Alice em temperamento, eram opostos, mas algo nele fazia a menina se acalmar e transbordar felicidade. Ele não era uma má pessoa, apenas calado.

Jasper se sentou de frente para mim na sala de estar. Sua aparência era serena e condescendente, quase magnânima. Ele me encarava com um brilho de curiosidade nos olhos, nada além disso.

- Há algo que deseje perguntar a mim, cunhado? - ele me soltou um sorriso quando perguntei isso.

- Estou tentando entender o que o levou a isso, Edward. – ele disse com simplicidade – Definitivamente você não é o tipo de homem que precisa agir como um primata selvagem quando se trata de mulheres. Qualquer mulher, seja ela uma lady ou uma mera governanta, se jogaria aos seus pés sem pensar duas vezes.

- Acho que eu tinha as minhas duvidas quanto a isso. – ele meditou um segundo sobre aquilo. – Bella Swan nunca pareceu demonstrar nenhum tipo de preferência por mim, ao passo que Jacob sempre pareceu apto a prender a atenção dela.

- Obviamente Jacob Black sempre foi prestativo para ela, dês do primeiro momento em que ela apareceu em Cullen House totalmente desamparada, mas daí a confundir gratidão e amizade com amor. É um pouco de mais. – Jasper não tinha pretensão em sua voz, apenas genuína curiosidade e boa vontade.

- Ainda que ela o veja apenas como amigo, eu não saberia dizer o que eu represento para ela. Céus, minhas intenções sempre foram boas, mas ela tremia quando eu me aproximava dela. Os olhos dela tinham pânico quando me encaravam! – eu disse com uma certa revolta.

- Sinto dizer, mas o seu comportamento de hoje demonstra apenas que ela tinha razão ao fazer isso. – Jasper tinha razão neste ponto – Por que chegou a este ponto?

- Eu estava apavorado! – era uma verdade que eu não pretendia mais negar – James Grey, aquele tratante ambicioso, venderia Bella para Black na primeira oportunidade. Bella poderia escolher qualquer um! Eu estava desesperado só de pensar nela casada com outro homem, tanto que perdi o controle sobre mim.

- Pensou com objetividade fria e calculada. Desonra-la obrigaria o conde a casa-la com você, já que nenhum homem de respeito se casaria com ela depois disso. – Jasper constatou meu plano tosco – É uma idéia simples e que vai dar certo, se você quer saber. O conde Grey vai fazer com que vocês se casem em menos de um mês. A questão é, você está preparado para ver esta jovem se deitar com você todas as noites por mera obrigação?

- O que está dizendo? - eu estava confuso.

- Você sabe que sou quase dez anos mais velho que sua irmã. Quando eu a conheci num baile em que sua família estava oferecendo pensei que jamais poderia sentir meu coração acelerado como naquele momento. A maneira como ela saltitava graciosamente pelo salão, os sorrisos dela e sua energia me encantavam de tal modo que eu jurei a mim mesmo que conseguiria ao menos falar com ela. Havia tanta coisa contra mim que eu julgava impossível que ela aceitasse alguém como eu. Logo eu, tão fechado e frio, tão mais velho que ela, um pretendente muito pouco provável. – eu realmente nunca havia ouvido ele falar da própria vida – Mas eu falei com ela e ela sorriu para mim, eu a convidei para dançar e ela aceitou, eu a chamei para dar uma volta nos jardins e ela foi comigo. Alice aceitou meu pedido de casamento seis meses depois, enquanto dezenas de outros cavalheiros matariam para ter a minha sorte. Eu poderia ter facilmente falado com seus pais e pedido para eles a mão dela, poderia ter negociado aquela coisinha tão adorável num escritório, mas na nossa noite de núpcias me perguntei se eu suportaria vê-la em baixo de mim, tremendo de medo, me olhando com nojo e desprezo. Cheguei a conclusão que não agüentaria vê-la sofrer daquele jeito e dei graças por ter tido a coragem de conquista-la e a capacidade de faze-la feliz.

- Onde pretende chegar¿ - eu o questionei.

- Ao contrario dos outros, não duvido que você ame Bella Swan. O que eu não entendo é como você conseguiu se sair tão bem durante três meses e estragou tudo no momento final. Eu sei que trabalhou duro para conquistar o carinho e o respeito dela, vejo afinidades entre vocês que são impressionantes e ela o encara com respeito e admiração. Por que você fez isso a ela? Sente algum prazer em ver medo nos olhos de quem ama?

- Nenhum, de fato. Mas eu me senti pressionado a tomar alguma atitude. Black estava a caminho, disposto a tudo. Se eu tivesse a mínima certeza de que Bella me escolheria, talvez eu não tivesse agido como uma besta selvagem. – Jasper era a final uma boa pessoa, mais compreensivo do que a maioria e mais sensato do que qualquer um – O que eu devo fazer agora? - ele pareceu ponderar um instante.

- Há muito pouco a ser feito, eu suponho. – ele fez uma pausa – Vocês vão se casar em breve e isso é fato, você conseguiu o que queria. A grande cruzada virá depois do casamento. Considere a possibilidade de ser sincero com ela. Diga o que sente e reze para que seja o bastante. Se não for, lute até o ultimo momento para conquistá-la.

- Falando deste jeito até parece fácil. – Jasper sorriu diante do meu sarcasmo.

- Você cometeu o erro e eu nunca disse que seria fácil concerta-lo. – a honestidade dele as vezes era cruel. – Bem, se não se importa, eu tenho uma esposa e uma filha me esperando em casa, se falar que estou particularmente interessado em me deitar ao lado de Alice, agora que ela saiu do resguardo. – ele me lançou um sorriso malicioso.

- Esteja a vontade. – Jasper já estava deixando a sala quando eu me lembrei de mais um detalhe – Jasper!

- Sim? - ele se virou para mim mais uma vez esperando meu pronunciamento.

- Duvido que mais alguém me apóie neste assunto e também tente me entender. Você é um bom amigo e eu estava pensando se poderia ser meu padrinho de casamento. – ele sorriu mais uma vez para mim.

- Eu adoraria e acho que Alice vai acabar convivendo com a idéia. – ele pegou sua cartola e capa, os vestiu e deixou minha casa antes que eu pudesse agradecer.

Possivelmente, aquela havia sido a pior noite da minha vida. Não só pelos acontecimentos desastrosos, mas porque eu sentia que estava perdendo aquela garota de uma maneira muito drástica e definitiva. Sim, eu a teria como esposa, mas as palavras de Jasper martelavam minha cabeça com insistência dolorosa. Eu tinha medo de acordar ao lado dela todas as manhãs e ver naqueles olhos tão adorados o ódio dela por mim. Ela se manteria fiel ao homem que arruinou sua felicidade? Ela seria rica o bastante e bonita o bastante para ter o amante que desejasse, como era comum entre a nobreza, e eu teria alguma moral para culpa-la por isso?

Eu me imaginei na situação dela, casado com Tanya por uma mera obrigação. Por mais que ela fosse linda e rica, aquilo jamais me bastaria. Com certeza eu enxeria minha vida com o maior numero de amantes que eu conseguisse até que eu estivesse tão imerso em devassidão e vicio que ela simplesmente não suportaria nem mesmo me encarar nos olhos. Com tudo, eu sabia que Bella poderia ter o numero de amantes que quisesse e ainda assim eu jamais conseguiria odiá-la ou ser indiferente a ela. Provavelmente eu ignoraria qualquer falta e fecharia os olhos para as coisas mais obvias, reconheceria cada filho dela como meu, ainda que não fosse. Tudo isso porque eu a amava mais do que meu orgulho poderia suportar e eu abriria mão de qualquer vaidade por causa dela.

Ela poderia até mesmo se envolver com Black, quem sabe ter um filho com ele. Seria justo com ambos, eu penso. Eu estaria recebendo uma punição, ela estaria se vingando de mim e tendo algum alivio de seu fardo, enquanto Jacob estaria junto da mulher de sua vida e me humilhando por cada atrocidade que eu cometi contra ele. E a criança teria cabelos negros e lisos como os dele, a pele seria morena e os traços rudes, mas os olhos seriam de um castanho infinito e este pequeno seria o futuro conde e senhor de Cullen House, não de Black's Hall. Se aquilo não era justiça, então eu não saberia dizer o que era.

O dia mal havia começado e eu já estava de pé. Jéssica serviu meu café da manhã com olhos arregalados e desconfiados. Meu valete, Mike Newton, estava carrancudo e mal falava, um recorde para ele, eu suponho. Não eram nem nove horas da manhã quando a campainha da porta da frente tocou e Jéssica atendeu. Eu supunha ser o conde Grey que vinha tratar do acordo,pidoa, gritando meu nome, implorando para que eu fosse mais rrte do enfurecido diante de uma capa de toureiro. anho e qual não foi a minha surpresa quando Jacob Black entrou como uma besta pela porta do meu escritório e me acertou um soco muito bem colocado no olho direito. Depois deste breve e intenso momento eu só registrei a dor brutal que eu estava sentindo.

Não demorou muito para que eu me levantasse e o encarasse com a pouca dignidade que me restava. Jacob parecia uma muralha a minha frente, mas sua face era similar a de um touro enfurecido diante de uma capa de toureiro. Suas narinas estavam dilatadas e a respiração era pesada, os olhos negros estavam injetados e as sobrancelhas espessas unidas.

- Me dê um bom motivo para não mata-lo neste exato momento, Cullen! – ele falava entre dentes.

- Bom dia para você também, Jacob. – minha voz era a personificação do cinismo – Posso lhe oferecer uma bebida?

- Não importa o que diga, vou matá-lo de qualquer maneira. Lavarei a honra de Bella em nome do conde Grey e me casarei com ela. A única coisa que vou lamentar será o pranto de seus pais e irmãos, que são pessoas muito mais descentes que você, seu parasita imundo. – Jacob cuspia cada palavra com o máximo de ódio possível e eu não o culpava. Seja qual fosse a ofensa dirigida a mim, ela seria legitima, a única coisa que me incomodava era a dor no meu olho direito.

- Desista, Jacob. Eu vou me casar com ela e não você. – ele continuava furioso.

- Mortos não se casam, sua sanguessuga desprezível! – me veio uma idéia cretina neste exato momento, tão cretina que poderia funcionar. Eu tinha alguma experiência com pocker americano, o bastante para me tornar muito bom na arte do blefe.

- Você deveria tê-la ouvido. – ele me encarou curioso, minha isca estava funcionando – Tão afoita, gritando meu nome, implorando para que eu fosse mais rápido.- Black me olhava com uma mistura de ódio e rancor por cada palavra, tentando decidir se o que eu dizia era ou não verdade – Eu devo dizer que fico excitado só de lembrar da textura da pele dela.

- Não, Bella jamais se comportaria desta maneira! - ele gritou, mais numa insistência de afirmar aquilo para ele mesmo.

- Tem certeza? Ou será que ela só se comportou desta maneira porque encontrou a pessoa certa para compartilhar certas intimidades? - a decepção escureceu os olhos dele, enquanto os dentes trincavam.- Desista, Jacob. Bella é minha!

- É o que veremos. Ela decidirá isso. - eu estremeci, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Bella ainda tinha opções de escolha depois do que eu havia feito?

- Acho que está mais do que claro que ela se casará comigo. A final, eu a deflorei, não é mesmo? - as narinas dele se dilataram em raiva.

- Diante da sua falta de escrúpulos, não duvido que você a tenha forçado! - ele me olhou com frieza, numa pose muito mais ameaçadora – Eu conversei com lorde Grey e com a própria Bella. O que você fez a ela não muda o que eu sinto e meu pedido ainda está de pé. Se é de um casamento que ela precisa para salvar sua reputação, eu me ofereço como alternativa a você. Está nas mãos dela agora. - eu estremeci. Não havia adiantado de nada ter forjado aquela cena, ela continuava com opções e desta vez as minhas chances estavam bem reduzidas. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa em resposta, a campainha tocou novamente e eu pude ouvir com nitidez as vozes de Grey e Bella. Então era a hora da verdade.

Grey entrou em meu escritório sem ser anunciado, seguido de perto pela figura deplorável de Bella. O conde demonstrava a arrogância e soberba de alguem que havia conseguido subir a escala social e encontrava-se mortalmente ofendido. Em contra partida, Bella estava com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar e suas mãos tremiam ao ver que seu destino seria decidido ali.

- É um prazer conhece-lo pessoalmente, Lorde Grey. - mantive meu absoluto cinismo e Grey pareceu corresponder no mesmo tom.- É também um prazer revê-la, Miss Swan. - o rosto dela ficou livido.

- É muito bom que ambos estejam aqui. Isso torna tudo menos complicado para minha pobre prima. - ele fez sinal para que Bella se sentasse em sua habitual poltrona de leitura. - O senhor Cullen atentou gravemente contra a honra de minha estimada prima e é meu dever como o único parente vivo de Miss Swan reparar o dano de alguma maneira. As opções seriam poucas, é claro. Ou eu o mataria num duelo, mesmo que isso seja ilegal nos dias de hoje, ou o senhor se casaria com ela. No entanto, Lorde Black apresentou uma terceira saída para o impasse, se oferecendo para casar com Bella, apesar de tudo.

- Não estou disposto a duelar contra um nobre tão estimado por Sua Majestade, Rainha Victória, infringindo a lei. Eu assumo meu erro. - Jacob soltou um rugido baixo enquanto olhava ansiosamente o rosto entristecido de Bella e a vaidade de seu primo – Eu me casarei com Miss Swan para reparar tamanha falta de bom grado. - Grey me lançou um sorriso amarelo, tipico de alguém que se encontra numa posição mais do que confortável.

- Infelizmente, existem dois pretendentes a mão de minha prima. - ele falou com o se isso fosse de fato um problema para ele – É por isso que acredito que Bella deva fazer sua escolha, já que estamos tratando do futuro dela. - eu engoli em seco, o que eu temia realmente aconteceria. - Então, minha querida Bella, quem escolhe?

Bella parecia surpresa com a situação, mas não estava nem de longe mais ansiosa ou receosa do que eu e Jacob. Black mal conseguia esconder sua impaciencia, enquanto a senhorita Swan corria seus olhos pelo rosto dos cavalheiros na sala, sem saber o que dizer. Foram os minutos mais longos da minha vida, nos quais eu não tinha a menor idéia do que o futuro me reservava.

Então a resposta veio, num sussurro quase inaudivel e eu me senti tragado pelo terra. Bella não nos encarava quando fez sua escolha, talvez por vergonha, talvez por pesar.

- Lorde Cullen. - ela disse com a voz embargada – Me casarei com Lorde Edward Cullen.


	7. Uma noiva para Cullen

7- Uma noiva para Cullen

A resposta de Bella tornou tudo muito rápido e agitado. Jacob se jogou aos pés dela na mesma hora, dizendo que ela não precisava fazer aquilo, que ele não se importava com o que tinha acontecido e que se casaria com ela. Ele chegou a implorar para que ela repensasse, alegando que ela estava cometendo um erro muito grande ao me aceitar como marido.

Eu mal conseguia processar as palavras. Grey estava com o mesmo sorriso vitorioso em seu rosto. Bella deixou a sala e Jacob me encarou com ódio que eu jamais vi. Tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi me sentar e tentar entender o que ela havia dito.

Ela havia me aceitado! Mesmo eu tendo colocado ela num situação humilhante, tê-la difamado e arruinado sua dignidade, ela ainda me aceitava e eu não conseguia entender porque. Eu estava noivo de Isabella Marie Swan e eu mal conseguia acreditar nisso. Ou eu era o homem mais feliz e sortudo do mundo, ou algo realmente terrível estava para acontecer.

Eu não tive chance de falar com Bella depois daquilo tudo, eu nem mesmo a vi. Os preparativos para o casamento estavam sendo feitos as pressas e ela seria minha esposa em menos de um mês. Alice estava cuidando de tudo, o que incluia a pequena recepção e o vestido de Bella. Meus pais não estavam exatamente felizes com o meu casamento nas circunstâncias em que ele se realizaria, mas consideravam Bella Swan uma boa candidata para o posto de "noiva Cullen", agora que era fato comprovado que ela vinha de uma boa família.

Rosalie não estava nem um pouco satisfeita por se tornar cunhada da ex governanta, mas o filho que estava esperando a deixava concentrada em seus próprios problemas com enjôo e enxoval. Emmett não se pronunciava quanto as condições do meu casamento, apenas dizia que estava feliz por eu ter encontrado alguém.

Na falta de meu ex melhor amigo, Jacob Black, quem me poiava e ajudava nos dias anteriores ao casamento era meu cunhado Jasper. Não falávamos sobre o incidente da biblioteca, apenas sobre as providencias que deveriam ser tomadas antes do dia da cerimonia. Ocasionalmente eu perguntava a ele sobre minha noiva.

Segundo ele, Bella estava mais animada, mas não exatamente feliz. Algumas vezes ela parecia assustada, outras ela estava calada e introspectiva. Alice estava dando a ela horas intermináveis de prova de vestido e escolha de peças para o enxoval e eu sabia o quanto Bella odiava estas situações.

O motivo para o meu casamento com Bella foi muito bem camuflado, de modo que apenas a minha família e o primo dela sabiam a real causa. Eu queria uma cerimonia pequena e intima, mas tanto Alice quanto James e a esposa faziam questão de um casamento arrasador, com todos os nomes relevantes do Reino Unido como convidados. Felizmente, Bella também preferia algo mais simples e assim seria.

Nos casaríamos na pequena igreja no povoado de Cullen, onde meus pais haviam se casado vinte anos antes. Passaríamos a noite de núpcias em Cullen House e depois partiríamos para uma lua de mel em Paris. Eu não cheguei a falar com Bella sobre estes detalhes, já que Alice se recusava a me deixar falar com minha noiva, então tudo foi discutido com minha irmã.

O mês passou muito rápido com toda aquela agitação. Bella, Alice e Hellen partiram para Cullen uma semana antes de mim. Rosalie e Emmett não haviam saído da casa dos meus pais dês do dia em que Rosalie soube que estava gravida. Eu e Jasper tomamos o trem uma semana depois. A viagem não foi nem de longe agradável. Eu estava ansioso, inquieto e para mim aquela maldita locomotiva se movia com a velocidade de uma lesma. Meu cunhado apenas ria da minha inquietude e tentava me acalmar.

Eu estava desesperado para ver Bella, para tentar ao menos sondar seus motivos para ter recusado o pedido de Jacob. Eu precisava ouvir a voz dela e quem sabe alimentar aquela ínfima esperança de que ela me amava. O trem chegou a estação de Duftwon no horário previsto e duas horas depois eu e Jasper já estávamos instalados em Cullen House, mas o ambiente não estava nem um pouco receptivo para mim.

Em vinte e quatro horas eu seria um homem casado e Bella seria minha esposa. A ansiedade transbordava por cada poro do meu corpo, meus nervos estavam no limite. Eu precisava me acalmar um pouco, manter minha sanidade no lugar e tentar dormir, mas tudo isso era impossivel. Sai da cama e caminhei no escuro em direção ao ultimo quarto do corredor, ao lado do quarto de Jasper e Alice.

Abri a porta com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Observei pela fresta da porta a figura adormecida de Bella. Os longos cabelos castanhos espalhados pelo travesseiro, o rosto sereno com os lábios entreabertos. Ela me trazia paz, sua imagem me acalmava e eu conseguia ter um vislumbre de certeza quanto aquilo que eu era. Eu era Edward, um homem que estava trocando tudo o que tinha por uma chance de felicidade ao lado dela. Esta certeza me bastava.

Voltei para o meu quarto, suficientemente calmo para dormir por algumas horas. Quando o dia amanheceu eu estava descansado e determinado a me casar naquela tarde. Desci para tomar meu café e encontrei minha mãe sentada na cabeceira da mesa, me esperando.

- Que bom que acordou querido. - ela falou com sua habitual amabilidade – Há algo que eu devo entregar a você antes do casamento. - eu me sentei ao lado dela e beijei sua mão.

- Bom dia, mãe. - eu a cumprimentei antes que ela desse seqüência ao discurso. Ela colocou sobre a mesa um estojo de veludo, daqueles que se usam em joalherias.

- Seu pai me deu isto no dia do nosso casamento. É uma jóia de família, usada apenas pela condessa de Seafield. Você é por direito o futuro conde, por tanto, aquela que será sua esposa é a dona deste colar. - ela abriu o estojo e eu pude ver um belo relicário de prata, cravejado com rubis, esmeraldas e diamantes, formando o brasão da família Cullen, na parte de traz do relicário havia um inscrição em francês que eu conhecia bem. Era uma declaração e também o lema da minha família. "Mais do que minha própria vida". - Deve ser usado pelas noivas da família Cullen. - minha mãe sorriu para mim enquanto eu encarava a jóia com incredulidade.

- Por que não deu este colar para Rosalie ou Alice? - eu perguntei.

- Rosalie é a esposa do meu filho do meio e você sabe que Emmett não será o conde, porque este título é sempre do filho mais velho. Alice por sua vez, se casou com um Hale, e ganhou de Jasper uma jóia que pertence a família dele. - a voz de minha mãe era calma e suave – Quando Emmett se casou, ele deu a Rosalie um colar de pérolas que era meu e quando foi a vez de Alice, eu dei a ela o broche com nosso brasão cravejado, para que ela nunca se esquecesse de onde veio. - minha mãe passou a mão pelo meu cabelo gentilmente – Eu esperei por anos para que você encontrasse a pessoa certa e fosse feliz. Finalmente você a encontrou.

- Mais um motivo para ter dado esta jóia a Rosalie.- eu disse com desgosto – Depois de tudo, eu não deveria receber isso, tão pouco acredito que Bella ficará feliz com algo que lembre a ela que ela pertence a minha família.

- Ssshhhhh... Meu menino, todos cometemos erros nesta vida. - minha mãe me encarava com compaixão – Até mesmo seu pai cometeu erros quando nos conhecemos e eu não estava numa situação melhor do que a de Bella. Eu fui prometida a seu pai, quando eu ainda era uma criança. Carlisle só me conheceu quando completei dezesseis anos e ele simplesmente não sabia como conquistar uma mulher. Ele era o jovem mais lindo que eu já tinha visto, mas tão tímido, tão inseguro de si e eu pensava que ela não gostava de mim. Morri de medo de que ele não me amasse nunca, ou que me achasse feia. Mas eu tive muita sorte, Carlisle é a pessoa mais decente do mundo, amável e inteligente, não demorou para que eu me apaixonasse por ele e para a minha alegria eu era correspondida. - era a primeira vez que eu ouvia a história pela boca da minha mãe, sempre imaginei que eles haviam se conhecido na juventude e se apaixonado, e não que o casamento tivesse sido arranjado - Você cometeu um erro grave, mas isso não muda o fato de que você encontrou uma mulher absolutamente adorável. Se eu não acreditasse que você só fez o que fez porque a ama, não estaria dando isto para você.

- Acho que dar este colar a ela é o mesmo que debochar do que ela está passando. - eu insisti.

- Ouça a voz da experiência, meu filho. - minha mãe sorriu para mim – Não existe ninguém que mereça mais isto do que Bella e tenho certeza de que vocês vão acabar acertando as coisas com o tempo, então não me faça quebrar uma tradição de família. - ela colocou o estojo fechado em minhas mãos. - Acredite em mim.

- Eu acredito, mãe. Espero que esteja certa. - suspirei. Minha mãe saiu logo em seguida para ajudar Alice com os preparativos e eu tomei meu café.

O dia transcorreu sem grandes complicações e eu passei a maior parte do tempo com Jasper. Meu nervosismo estava sobre controle e eu me sentia minimamente satisfeito com tudo. Ao menos eu me casaria com a mulher dos meus sonhos.

A cerimônia seria no fim da tarde, isso ocupou todas as mulheres da casa. Alice, Rosalie, minha mãe e Bella desapareceram logo depois do almoço para se prepararem. Isso me dava pelo menos quatro horas antes de me arrumar. O tempo passava muito mais lentamente do que eu gostaria, mas depois de horas, a tarde chegou ao fim

Assim que terminei de me arrumar, Jasper e eu fomos diretamente para a igreja do povoado de Cullen. Alice havia feito um excelente trabalho com as flores, estava tudo absolutamente lindo dentro da pequena capela de estilo gótico. Os convidados eram poucos e não demorou mais de meia hora para a igreja estar cheia.

Estavam presentes a família Denali, até mesmo Tanya. Vieram da Irlanda Siobham e Liam, com sua filha Meggie. Alguns amigos da América, Petter e Charlotte. Estavam presentes também Lorde Alistair e Lorde Charles com a esposa. Com tudo, as presenças mais relevantes e surpreendentes vinham da Itália, mais especificamente da cidade de Volterra. Eram amigos Carlisle, de longa data. Os Volturi, que dominavam a cidade italiana, eram três homens de grande nobreza e poder. Caius e Anthenodora, Aro e Sulpicia, e Marcos com sua esposa Didyme, eram possivelmente a família mais rica, discreta e poderosa da Europa.

Particularmente eu não gostava dos Volturi. Caius era um homem desagradável e possessivo com a esposa, Anthenodora. Marcus parecia constantemente entediado e mal se dignava a trocar meia dúzia de palavras com qualquer pessoa que não fosse sua mulher. Aro era o mais sociável e falante, mas era autoritário e isso transparecia sempre que conversávamos e a esposa dele não era melhor que isso.

Quem mais me surpreendeu com sua presença, foi Leah e Seth Clearwater. Eles se sentaram no fundo da igreja, e não conversaram com ninguém. Provavelmente estava representando Black's Hall, ou talvez estivessem lá apenas para ver o escândalo com os próprios olhos.

Meus pais chegaram e se sentaram na primeira fileira em frente ao altar, seguidos por Emmett e Rosalie. Alice entrou como dama de honra, carregando Hellen, no lugar de um buquê de flores. A marcha nupcial tocou e lá estava Bella, com um belo vestido de renda branca e cetim, com manga comprida e bufante, gola alta e longo. O cabelo escuro, totalmente preso, coberto por um véu e uma grinalda de flores de laranjeira. Minhas mãos suavam, minhas pernas tremiam e eu estava deslumbrado com a visão daquela mulher que seria minha.

James a conduziu pela nave e a entregou a mim. Sem trocar uma única palavra, nós nos viramos para o pastor. Os votos foram feitos, seguindo um padrão simples e formal. Quando chegou a hora de trocar as alianças eu segurei a mão de Bella, estava fria e tremula. Coloquei o anel com cuidado, como se as mãos fossem feitas de gravetos e então ela colocou a minha, tímida como sempre. Por fim dissemos sim um ao outro.

Deixamos a igreja juntos, debaixo de uma chuva de arroz. Quando caminhávamos em direção a carruagem vi ao longe um cabriolé negro partindo em direção a Duftown, eu tinha certeza de que era Jacob e aquilo me incomodou, não por ciumes, mas porque eu me sentia culpado por tudo o que fiz para conquistar Bella, e tudo foi de certa maneira inútil.

Não houve recepção, não porque Alice não queria, mas porque eu e Bella preferíamos algo menos chamativo. Após um breve jantar, eu e minha nova esposa nos dirigimos ao quarto que havia sido preparado para nós. Eu esperei do lado de fora por alguns minutos, enquanto duas criadas a ajudavam a se preparar para a noite. Não podem imaginar o tamanho da minha ansiedade.

As criadas saíram do quarto e eu entrei, com o estojo do relicário nas mãos. Bella estava sentada de costas para a porta, encarando o próprio reflexo na penteadeira. Eu me aproximei com cuidado e toquei um dos ombros dela com uma das mãos. Bella finalmente me olhou nos olhos, eu quase havia esquecido o quão estonteantes eles eram.

- Há algo que eu quero lhe dar. Sei que não gosta de presentes, mas é algo que faz parte desta família a séculos. - ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e eu abri o estojo em minhas mãos. Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando viu o medalhão – Este medalhão é dado a futura Lady Cullen no dia do casamento, queria ter lhe entregado antes, mas Alice não me deixava vê-la.

- É lindo, senhor. - ela disse enquanto eu prendia o medalhão ao redor do pescoço dela.

- Não me chame de senhor. - eu sorri para ela – Sou seu marido agora, pode me chamar pelo nome, Bella.

- Hábitos antigos são difíceis de mudar. - ela disse antes de ler as inscrições da joia.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Sabe o que diz a inscrição? - eu perguntei.

- "Mais do que minha própria vida". - ela disse num sussurro. Eu peguei a mão dela com cuidado, contemplando a pequena aliança de ouro.

- Este é o lema da família. - ela olhou nos meus olhos – Mais do que isso, é uma declaração a quem recebe. Provavelmente você nunca acredite nisso, mas você significa mais do que minha própria vida e absolutamente tudo o que fiz foi para ter você.

- Não precisa falar nada, Edward. - ela disse sem muita consideração – Já tem o que queria.

- Não, Bella. Não tenho. Te-la como esposa é parte do meu desejo, mas de nada significa sem o seu amor. - eu acariciei as mãos dela - Eu te amo, de um jeito torto e doente, mas amo.

- Então, eu gostaria de saber o por que forjou aquela cena, se é que aquilo foi tudo simulação e não uma frustração de planos muito mais sórdidos? - ela me encarava e estranhamente não havia raiva, nojo ou medo, era apenas curiosidade.

- Jacob estava chegando a Londres para firmar um noivado com você, você nem mesmo teria a chance de recusar, porque seu primo estava determinado a casa-la com Black. - eu estava sendo absolutamente sincero – Eu me desesperei. Estava louco por você e não tinha a menor idéia do que você sentia por mim. Todas as vezes que me olhava, parecia apavorada. Achei que se conseguisse uma maneira de obriga-la a casar comigo isso bastaria, eu a teria e esta ânsia que sinto passaria. Meu plano foi frustrado quando James lhe deu a chance de escolha e eu jamais entenderei o por que você me escolheu, mesmo depois.

- Então foi tudo insegurança? - ela perguntou incrédula.

- Sim. - eu falei sem mais floreios – Agora me responda duas coisas. Primeiro, por que tem tanto medo de mim? Segundo, por que aceitou o meu pedido e não o de Jacob?

- Medo? Nunca tive medo de você, eu só não conseguia lidar... - ela ficou corada – Com as sensações que provocava em mim.

- Que sensações? - eu estava curioso.

- As pernas fracas, a falta de concentração, a sensação de borboletas no estomago. Eu achava tudo tão errado. - eu sorri diante da confissão dela. Então eu provocava nela sensações similares as que ela provocava em mim.

- Por que eu? - insisti na segunda pergunta.

- Jamais passou pela sua cabeça que eu poderia querer ser a sua esposa? - eu a olhei com espanto – Eu fiquei apavorada naquele dia, na biblioteca, mas uma parte de mim queria aquilo. Nunca tive medo de você, apenas do que eu estava sentindo. - sem que ela pudesse dizer mais nada, eu a tomei num beijo subto e desesperado. Em fim, eu não era alguem destinado ao escarnio e solidão. Bella me amava e era mais do que hora dela saber a intensidade do que eu sentia por ela.

Eu a deitei na cama de casal no centro do quarto, enquanto minhas mãos passeavam pelas pernas dela, levantando a camisola. Bella arfava, enquanto minha boca descia pelo seu rosto, alcançando a orelha e depois o pescoço. As mãos dela arranhavam minhas costas por debaixo da camisa.

As mãos dela se firmavam em minha nuca, me arranhando e sua voz estava rouca e quente, me provocando arrepios. Me livrei da camisa que eu vestia e em seguida me livrei da camisola que ela usava. Meus lábios desceram famintos por entre os seios de Bella, fazendo-a soltar gemidos desconexos. Suguei os mamilos dela com força, enquanto o corpo dela tremia.

Separei as pernas dela e me posicionei entre elas com cuidado, já sem o empecilho da calça. Meus dedos alcançaram a intimidade dela, enquanto o corpo esguio de minha mulher se contorcia de prazer embaixo de mim. As palavras não faziam sentido, eu não fazia sentido e não faria, não antes de estar dentro dela. Era doloroso agüentar o desejo e não poder satisfaze-lo. As pernas dela se fecharam ao redor da minha cintura, implorando para que eu consumasse o fato. Tentei ser cuidados, mas era quase impossível. Num grito dolorido e rouco, completamos o rito. Movimentos lentos e então gradativamente mais rápidos e urgentes. Até que o mundo pareceu acabar a minha volta, eu não via, não ouvia, apenas sentia o prazer vindo em ondas que eu despejava dentro dela. Bella gritava meu nome e suas mãos me buscavam para mais um beijo. Caímos exaustos, um ao lado do outro. Eu coloquei minha mão sobre o coração dela.

- Eu te amo. - eu disse para ela, com aquilo que sobrou da minha voz. Ela colocou a mão sobre o meu coração também.

- Mais do que minha própria vida. - e então dormimos nos braços um do outro. Sr. e Sra. Cullen.


	8. As estradas que seguimos

8- As estradas que seguimos

Eu jamais entenderei o tipo de justiça que governa o mundo, mas eu agradeço mesmo assim. Por mais que eu não me ache digno depois de todos os meus erros, posso dizer que sou um homem mais do que feliz. Quiseram os deuses que Bella também me amasse e isso me bastaria para a eternidade e além. A vida teve um sentido muito maior e o universo estava preso no fundo daqueles olhos castanhos.

Aquilo que pertencia ao passado lá permaneceu, mas eu lamentava o fato de nunca mais ter reconquistado a amizade de Jacob. Não se pode ter tudo nesta vida, e eu teria feito tudo novamente. Black jamais voltou a Cullen House e a única pessoa que mantinha contato com ele era Alice, uma vez que sempre foram amigos. Eu sabia que a saúde dele sempre seria de aço, mas eu e Bella havíamos danificado o coração do "lobo" de uma maneira cruel e esta cicatriz jamais se apagaria. Só me restava esperar que um dia ele encontrasse alguém.

No outono daquele ano, Rosalie deu a luz a um menino de cabelos pretos e covinhas no rosto, exatamente como meu irmão. Eles o batizaram de Henry Hale Cullen e depois do nascimento, Rosalie se tornou uma pessoa muito mais tratável e simpática. Emmett não poderia estar mais feliz e a todo o momento perturbava a sanidade mental de Jasper falando sobre Henry e Hellen já terem nascido como um par perfeito. Meu cunhado mantinha-se calado, mas eu sabia que aquela não era uma idéia que o agradava.

No verão, Alice engravidou do segundo filho, para alegria de Jasper, e Bella apresentou os primeiros sintomas. No inverno daquele ano, havia duas gestantes em Cullen House e eu estava extasiado pela idéia de ser pai.

Para mim não importava se seria menino ou menina, mas eu me pegava pensando nas possibilidades de ambos. Se fosse um menino eu o ensinaria a montar, jogar e ele seria um companheiro e um dia ele herdaria meus negócios. E se fosse uma menina ela seria linda, esperta e sorridente, com cabelos longos e cacheados, cheia de laços de fita e estrelas nos olhos. Eu podia entender muito bem a preferência de Jasper agora.

Alice e Bella tiveram os bebês na primavera, com apenas algumas semanas de diferença. Bella foi a primeira a dar a luz numa tarde clara de maio, quando os campos começavam a florir. Me lembro de estar junto com Emmett e meu pai no escritório, meu irmão tentando me fazer beber alguma coisa enquanto meu estomago revirava de ansiedade. O tempo era marcado pelos gritos de minha esposa no andar de cima. O pequeno Henry chorava nos braços do meu pai enquanto a pequena Hellen estava sentada no chão, brincando com seu chocalho de prata.

Um grito mais longo foi ouvido e então Alice veio descendo as escadas, mal sustentando a barriga. Um grande sorriso no rosto, fazendo sinal para que eu fosse até o quarto. Subi as escadas correndo, pulando dois degraus de uma vez, para ver minha esposa e a criança. Cheguei à porta do quarto e vi minha mãe entregando o pequeno embrulho para Bella, que parecia exausta. Minha esposa, minha mãe e minha cunhada sorriram para mim ao mesmo tempo e depois voltaram a contemplar a criaturinha no colo de Bella.

Me aproximei com cuidado, sentei ao lado de Bella e vi minha filha pela primeira vez. Cada traço era perfeito e único. Se me perguntassem o que eu mais amava na vida eu diria que estava dividido entre minha esposa e aquela menininha adormecida, que parecia segurar meu mundo em suas mãos minúsculas.

Bella batizou nossa filha com um nome peculiar, fruto da mistura dos nomes da minha mãe e da mãe dela. Renesmee Carlie Cullen foi apenas a primeira criança de quatro que tivemos ao longo do nosso casamento, mas ela seria sempre a minha garotinha, minha pequena dama. Depois dela vieram Charlie, Anthony e Jacob, mesmo eu tendo feito severa oposição ao nome do mais novo. Nessie jamais lidou com a competição, pois era a minha princesinha e sempre seria.

Alice teve Hellen, Jeremy e Georgiana, enquanto Rosalie teve além de Henry uma menina chamada Eleonor. Com isso a família Cullen estava completa. Com tantas bênçãos, eu considerava minhas dividas quitadas e meu futuro seria pleno e feliz, ao lado daqueles que eu tanto amava. Só me esqueci de um pequeno detalhe. A vida pode atrasar, mas nunca deixa de cobrar a conta...

Calma crianças, o capitulo é curto pq eu não agüento esse clima de final de novela XD. Pra quem está lendo vai ter mais coisa pela frente, um epílogo e dois extras apimentados. Aguardem e obrigada por terem me acompanhado até aqui.


	9. Epilogo: A hora e a vez de Jacob Black

Epílogo: A hora e a vez de Jacob Black

_JakePOV_

_16 anos depois..._

Definitivamente, Alice Hale tinha o gene para o mal. Me pergunto como alguém tão pequena e frágil pode ser tão diabólica? O fato é que eu nunca conseguia ignorar um pedido dela e duvido que alguém consiga tal proeza. Agora eu estava ali, na entrada de Cullen House, de onde vinha a música e as risadas que preenchiam o ar. Eu estava de volta aquela casa, onde eu jurei nunca mais por os pés, depois de dezesseis anos.

Eu estava diante de todos os meus fantasmas e não havia como sair de lá sem encará-los frente a frente. Respirei fundo e atravessei a porta de carvalho maciço entrando no hall principal, onde várias pessoas conversavam, sorriam e dançavam. Eu estava fazendo aquilo por uma amiga e nada mais, afinal era o aniversário e também o debute de Hellen na sociedade.

Quando se está enterrado dentro de sua própria dor como eu estava, é muito complicado permitir que alguém toque nela. Depois de um tempo que já está habituado ao sofrimento você se esquece dele, mas quando alguém resolve mecher nele, a dor volta mais forte e devastadora, como um monstro adormecido que se alimentou de sua própria miséria e se fortaleceu.

As causas da minha dor estavam naquele salão, em algum lugar. Bella devia ter algumas rugas leves a esta altura, os cabelos talvez tivessem alguns fios brancos, mas com certeza ainda seria linda. Eu a imaginei durante todos esses anos, até mesmo quando soube que ela estava grávida. Eu a via com nitidez em meus sonhos, brincando com as crianças. Ela seria uma boa mãe e disso eu não tinha duvida. Edward também estava lá, sempre vigilante e possessivo com sua mulher, enlouquecido por sua própria vaidade. Ao menos ele tinha os filhos para ostentar como troféus, provando que ele havia ganhado a dama.

Enxerguei Alice do outro lado do salão, tentei chegar até ela sem chamar muita atenção, mesmo sabendo que com a minha altura e porte isso seria bem difícil. Hellen trocava breves palavras com sua mãe e sorriu quando me viu chegar. Eu conhecia a menina dês do dia em que nasceu, era como uma sobrinha para mim. Eu a cumprimentei e entreguei o presente que havia escolhido para ela, uma bela pulseira que ela colocou no braço prontamente. Alice veio me cumprimentar também.

- Obrigada por vir, Jacob. – ela agradeceu com grande consideração. Ela sabia, melhor do que ninguém, o quanto àquilo era difícil para mim. – Como você está?

- Claustrofóbico neste lugar, mas vou sobreviver. – eu disse num esforço de aliviar a tensão e minha amiga sorriu – Eles estão aqui?

- Chegaram a meia hora. Vieram apenas Edward, Bella e Renesmee. Os meninos preferiram ficar em Londres com a governanta. – fiz uma careta quanto ao ultimo comentário.

- Esses garotos Cullen têm realmente uma atração por governantas. – Alice riu.

- Mrs. Hellington tem cinqüenta anos, cheira a mofo e é meio surda. – não pude conter a risada.

- Há pessoas que tem gostos estranhos neste mundo, não me surpreenderia se eles preferissem uma dama mais "madura" e experiente. – eu ainda sabia usar sarcasmo – E por Deus, que nome é esse que deram à menina?! – Alice me olhou com reprovação.

- Renesmee é uma homenagem. Foi muito nobre da parte de Bella, e você deveria ver o quanto ela é adorável.

- Claro, claro. – e este era o fim da conversa, não porque eu estivesse sem assuntos para tratar com Alice, mas porque o fantasma que assombrou minha vida por tanto tempo estava vindo em minha direção. Os mesmos cabelos escuros, presos num coque alto, os olhos deslumbrantes, a figura esquia e bem feita, vestida com cores pálidas e rosadas, realçando o tom suave da pele clara. Ela não havia mudado em nada, nem uma ruga ou fio branco, era como se o tempo tivesse parado para ela.

Minha respiração falhou. Como ela conseguia ser ainda mais cruel depois de dezesseis anos, desafiando a natureza daquela maneira e se mantendo tão jovem e linda que até mesmo as deusas do Olimpo se ofenderiam? Como eu consegui sobreviver todos esses anos sem contemplar aquele rosto? No entanto, havia algo de diferente, algo que eu não sabia identificar, mas estava tornando-a ainda mais atraente.

- Falando nela, ai está! – Alice disse fazendo com que eu despertasse do meu transe e visse minha amiga abraçando aquele fantasma de carne e osso. – Jacob, esta é a nossa pequena Renesmee. – se eu estivesse bebendo alguma coisa, com certeza teria me engasgado. Aquela não era Bella, era a filha dela!

- É um prazer conhece-lo, senhor... – ela me encarou com duvida quanto à forma de tratamento.

- Black. Jacob Black. – eu fiz uma reverencia a ela – Encantado, senhorita.

- Jacob Black? O conde de Fife? – ela também fez uma discreta reverencia.

- O próprio. – eu confirmei.

- Eu pensei que não viesse a Cullen House. – ela disse surpresa.

- De fato, é algo que evito o máximo possível, mas sua tia tem o dom para me convencer de certas coisas. – Alice riu diante do comentário.

- Eu nunca entendi por que eu recebia presentes do senhor em todos os meus aniversários, sendo que nunca fomos apresentados. – ela olhou para mim com aqueles lindos olhos castanhos, fazendo com que eu me perdesse dentro deles.

- Em consideração a sua família. Tenho grande estima pelos Cullen, fui praticamente criado como um filho dentro desta casa. – ela acenou com a cabeça.

- Eu adorava as bonecas quando era menor, e amei quando recebi o cordão com o pingente de prata. – eu notei a jóia que ela trazia ao pescoço. Era o cordão que ela mencionou, com um delicado pingente de prata em forma de coração, com um diamante no centro. Havia pertencido a minha mãe, eu quis dar a Bella quando fosse pedi-la em casamento. Como nunca ficamos noivos, achei que me livrar daquilo afastaria as lembranças, então o dei de presente a filha dela.

- Fico satisfeito em ouvir isso. – aquela garota, assustadoramente parecida com Bella, estava conseguindo me deixar confortável naquele lugar. Eu estava gostando de conversar com ela e não podia deixar de reparar o quanto ela era mais sociável que a mãe. Alice tocou meu braço, me chamando a atenção.

- Se não se importam, Jasper está me convidando para uma valsa. – Alice disse.

- De forma alguma. Pode ir Alice. – eu disse para ela e logo ela estava junto do marido.

- O senhor não dança, Lorde Black? – Renesmee perguntou.

- Só dançaria esta noite com a jovem mais bela deste lugar. – eu estendi a mão para ela – Me daria está honra, senhorita? – ela corou e sorriu para mim, aceitando meu convite prontamente.

- Me chame de Nessie. – ela disse enquanto caminhávamos para o centro do salão. Eu sorri. Nessie era um belo apelido para uma garota escocesa e estranhamente combinava com ela.

Aquela foi à primeira de muitas danças. Por sorte eu não cheguei a me encontrar com Edward ou Bella e isso me deu uma boa oportunidade de conversar com Nessie. Ela era adorável de várias maneiras. Havia nela uma graça natural e uma determinação que a mãe não tinha. Era divertida e agradável na conversa, sempre muito franca, algo que havia herdado da tia. O que era para ser um acréscimo a minha dor, tornou-se alivio e até recompensa.

Voltei para casa naquela noite muito mais satisfeito com minha vida do que deprimido pelo meu fracasso. Fui para o meu quarto, onde peguei de dentro de uma caixa as cartas que recebi de Bella e Alice naquele ano em que fui trocado pelo meu ex melhor amigo. Algumas delas eu conhecia de cor, outras eu não me dei ao trabalho de ler, mas mantinha guardada. Reli a carta que Bella havia me mandado após o casamento.

"Caro Lorde,

Não posso deixar de pensar na dor que estou lhe causando neste momento. Talvez o senhor me odeie, talvez me ignore pelo resto da vida, mas saiba que será sempre lembrado por mim como o mais nobre e gentil cavalheiro.

Quando o mundo estava contra mim, o senhor me estendeu a mão, me ofereceu sua amizade e sua ajuda, pelas quais serei eternamente grata. Eu não pude aceitar o seu pedido, mesmo querendo retribuir tudo o que havia feito por mim. Amo o senhor como amaria a um irmão e cedo ou tarde isso não seria o bastante para nenhum de nós. Acabaríamos nos odiando, ou perdendo aquilo que sentimos um pelo outro.

Não intercederei por Edward, ou por mim, pois ambos erramos em nossa conduta. Apesar de tudo o que fez, eu amo meu marido e estou absolutamente feliz com ele. Tudo o que desejamos é viver nossas vidas e esperamos que um dia o senhor encontre alguém que lhe faça tão feliz quanto ele me faz.

Ontem o doutor Collin veio ver Alice e o que suspeitávamos se confirmou. Ela está grávida novamente, mas a grande surpresa foi saber que eu também estou. As crianças deverão nascer no começo da primavera. Se eu tiver um menino, gostaria de batizá-lo de Jacob, mesmo sabendo que Edward não aprovará minha decisão. Se as circunstancias fossem outras, eu pediria ao senhor que fosse o padrinho de batismo.

Espero que me perdoe um dia.

Com carinho,

Bella Cullen"

Pela primeira vez em anos, ler aquela carta não me doeu como antes. Havia uma pontada leve no coração, algo nostálgico, mas não aquela sensação de ter o peito dilacerado. Bella queria dividir sua felicidade comigo e me pedir perdão. Foi a primeira vez que ouvi falar da criança em questão e até aquela noite, jamais quis vê-la, com medo de que aquilo piorasse minha situação.

Uma semana depois enviei um convite à Alice, Hellen e Nessie para que viesse tomar o chá da tarde em Black's Hall. Leah estava me visitando mais uma vez, isso dava a desculpa perfeita para convidar as senhoras e rever a filha de Bella. Seth estava servindo na marinha britânica, nas Índias.

Elas vieram com seus chapéus de inverno e luvas com punho de pele. Nessie ainda estava usando o colar que eu havia mandado de presente e aquilo me fez sentir bem. Era como ter a certeza de que ela carregaria sempre um pedaço de mim e aquilo era bom. A tarde foi agradável, mesmo Leah sendo uma terrível companhia para qualquer um.

Após anos reclusos em minha mansão, voltei aos ciclos sociais mais uma vez. Seja qual fosse à ocasião do evento, eu estaria lá na esperança de flertar com o fantasma do meu passado. Foi ai que percebi que eu não estava enxergando Nessie como à cópia viva de Bella, ou como sua filha. Para mim ela passou a ser apenas Nessie, a garota mais linda do mundo e eu estava parecendo um velho babão correndo atrás de uma ninfeta.

Eu poderia até não ser tão novo, mas com quarenta e cinco anos eu ainda era notado pelas damas onde quer que eu fosse. Eu não estava tão mal. Alto, com músculos ainda fortes, um rosto de traços firmes e apenas uma meia dúzia de fios brancos na cabeça. Sim, eu podia me orgulhar de ter uma boa figura nessa idade. Além da aparência eu ainda possuía um título respeitável e belas propriedades. Tudo isso, aliado a experiência me tornavam um bom pretendente.

Nessie era uma jovem extremamente madura e sensata para a idade. Além de bonita era incrivelmente inteligente. Ela falava vários idiomas e tocava piano maravilhosamente bem, algo que herdou do pai. Ela sempre tinha assunto, mesmo quando eu começava a falar de carruagens e cavalos velozes. Aliás, cavalgar era uma paixão para ela e era sobre cavalos que passávamos a maior parte do tempo juntos, percorrendo as trilhas de Duftown e Cullen.

Estávamos passando cada vez mais tempo juntos, aproveitando o fato de que os pais dela estavam em Londres. Sempre havia uma desculpa para encontrá-la fazendo compras em Duftown, ou caminhando próxima a Cullen House. Nos muitos bailes que comparecíamos, havia sempre a oportunidade para uma dança. Às vezes Alice e Jasper iam jantar em Black's Hall e Nessie os acompanhava. Jogávamos cartas, tomávamos chá, conversávamos por horas e às vezes ela tocava piano para mim. A vida com ela era mais plena, mais completa.

Então chegou o dia. Foi durante um baile qualquer que estava acontecendo na região. Nos dois estávamos presentes e ela decidiu dar uma volta pelo jardim depois de ter dançado de mais. Eu a acompanhei. Estávamos falando sobre qualquer banalidade quando ela tropeçou e eu a segurei para que ela não caísse. Daí para frente foi tudo muito rápido.

Eu a puxei contra o meu corpo, para que ela pudesse se firmar. Nossos rostos a apenas milímetros de distancia, a respiração dela contra a minha pele. As mãos dela sobre meu tórax e os olhos dela encarando os meus. Os lábios rosados dela estavam entreabertos, macios e convidativos, então ela passou a língua sobre eles e eu não me contive mais. A beijei no meio dos jardins, numa noite fria de lua cheia, com carinho, com cuidado e toda segurança que só a experiência pode trazer. Nessie se rendeu sem resistência, deixou-se guiar pelos meus desejos e minhas vontades, correspondendo com igual entusiasmo e ânsia. Afastamos-nos apenas para recuperar o fôlego.

Nessie me encarou com aqueles olhos devastadores e eu não sabia dizer se aquilo era expectativa ou outra coisa. Os olhos dela queimavam como as chamas do inferno, queimavam por mim.

- Lorde Black... – ela sussurrou – Isso foi...

- Errado? Provavelmente, mas eu não me arrependo. – eu disse ainda segurando-a em meus braços. – Você está me deixando louco, garota.

- Como minha mãe? – ela me encarou desconfiada e ao contrario do que eu imaginava, fiquei até bem calmo.

- Não, Nessie. – eu respondi – Sua mãe foi uma grande paixão e também um grande trauma para mim. Você não. Você colou os meus pedaços, me reviveu.

- Estaria aqui mesmo que eu não parecesse com ela? – Nessie não parecia certa quanto aos meus motivos.

- Sim. Mesmo que você fosse à cara do seu pai, eu estaria aqui. Ridiculamente apaixonado por uma garota que tem idade para ser minha filha e que por ironia é filha de um homem que eu odeio. – ela se aconchegou no meu peito e eu a abracei com força.

- Ele vai ficar furioso se souber. – ela disse e eu não me importava.

- Edward pode fazer o que quiser, até engolir o próprio chapéu, que eu não ligo. – ela riu.

- O que faremos agora? – ela me olhou por um minuto.

- Bem, depois disso eu a pedirei em casamento e você deve responder "sim" ou "não". – o sorriso dela foi a coisa mais linda que eu já havia visto.

- É claro que sim. Sim e mil vezes sim! – então eu a beijei mais uma vez, extasiado com as sensações que ela provocava em mim. – Meu pai não vai concordar.

- Dane-se Edward. Ele me impediu de casar uma vez, mas não vai me impedir de novo. – eu acariciei o rosto dela – Você é a mulher da minha vida. O que importa é que você me aceitou, mesmo sendo eu um velho ranzinza.

- O senhor não é velho. Ranzinza, talvez, mas velho não. – eu ri uma risada gutural diante do comentário dela.

- E você, sua pequena indomável, será a esposa de um ranzinza. – ela riu novamente – Minha futura senhora Black.

Após dois meses de namoro e noivado as escondidas, finalmente recebi a noticia de que Edward e Bella estavam chegando a Cullen House para passar uma semana e levarem Renesmee de volta a Londres. Não seria uma tarefa fácil rever meu desafeto e a mulher que eu amei um dia, mas por Nessie eu iria ao inferno mil vezes.

Um dia após a chegada deles em Cullen House, preparei a carruagem e fui até o covil de Edward. Quando cheguei, Alice, Hellen, Bella e Nessie estavam tomando chá na sala de visitas. Alice pareceu pasma, Hellen me cumprimentou alegremente como sempre fazia, Nessie estava apavorada porque sabia o que eu pretendia fazer e Bella ficou mais branca que um pedaço de giz. Eu as saudei com um breve aceno de cabeça e fui me encontrar com Edward, no escritório.

Edward havia mudado pouco. Os cabelos avermelhados estavam rajados de branco, ele usava bigode e cavanhaque e havia ganhado algumas rugas perto dos olhos. No mais era exatamente como eu me lembrava. A mesma aparência altiva e sólida de alguém que nasceu com o mundo nas mãos. Ele me encarou curioso, mas seus olhos ainda destilavam veneno.

- A que devo a honra da visita, Black? – ele me perguntou com seu ar arrogante de sempre.

- Queria que houvesse um outro meio de fazer isso, mas já que não há, vou direto ao assunto. – eu respondi, tentando conter a raiva e a vontade de arrancar a cabeça dele – Eu estou aqui para pedir oficialmente a mão de Renesmee em casamento. – ele me olhou por um minuto, esperando que eu dissesse que aquilo era uma brincadeira, mas eu não disse nada.

- Essa é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi! – ele disse com a voz exaltada – Acha mesmo que eu, em sã consciência, daria minha filha em casamento a você?! Vá para um asilo, Black! Você já está ficando senil!

- Diga o que quiser, estou aqui por uma questão de tradição apenas, porque vou me casar com ela quer você queira, quer não! – minha voz subiu dois tons. Edward esmurrou a mesa entre nós.

- Só por cima do meu cadáver! – ele berrou – Encoste na minha garotinha e eu te mato, Black!

- Para o seu governo, Cullen, já encostei mais que um dedo nela. Nessie me aceitou, por tanto, o que você pensa ou deixa de pensar não me interessa. – minha voz saia venenosa e a raiva queimava em meu sangue – Se está me ameaçando, esteja à vontade para começar a briga. Tenho dezesseis anos de ódio guardados para esta ocasião. Se preferir, posso possuí-la na sua frente, exatamente como fez com a mãe dela!

- É isso, não é? Vingança! – Edward deu a volta na mesa indo para cima de mim – Seduziu minha filha pra se vingar de mim!

- Sei que pensa que o mundo gira a sua volta, mas este não é o caso. Eu amo Nessie e graças aos céus ela sente o mesmo por mim. O fato de ela ser sua filha não tem nada a ver com isso. – antes que Edward retrucasse qualquer coisa à porta foi aberta e Bella entrou como um furacão, seguida por Nessie.

- Edward! Que gritaria é essa? – Bella perguntou nervosa enquanto Nessie me lançava um olhar preocupado.

- Este débil mental teve a audácia de vir aqui, pedir a mão de nossa filha em casamento! – Edward respondeu, a beira de um ataque de nervos – E tem a coragem de dizer que Nessie o ama e já aceitou o pedido!

- Mas é verdade, pai! – Nessie finalmente se pronunciou – Eu amo Jacob e já faz um mês que ele me fez o pedido. Ele veio até você somente porque eu queria que o senhor concordasse. – Edward e Bella a encararam boquiabertos e eu sorri satisfeito quando ela veio para os meus braços.

- Renesmee, você não pode estar falando sério! – Edward disse – Olhe para ele, é velho de mais para você!

- Renesmee querida, não acha que está sendo muito precipitada? – Bella interveio.

- Eu estou falando sério e esta é uma decisão mais do que pensada. – Nessie falou com determinação – Jacob veio até aqui, mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu, unicamente para ficar comigo. Isso não tem nada a ver com o passado de vocês três, apenas comigo. – eu estava orgulhoso de minha pequena loba, defendendo seus interesses com tamanha veemência. Definitivamente ela era a mulher feita para mim.

- Está fazendo isso para nos punir, Lorde Black? – Bella perguntou me encarando diretamente nos olhos. Eu me mantive sereno.

- Não, Bella. – eu respondi – Um dia, há muito tempo atrás, eu amei você e fui trocado. Foi difícil, doloroso, mas eu vivi até hoje, na esperança de recuperar um pouco daquilo que eu era antes de ter meu coração partido. Nessie me curou. Quando a vi pela primeira vez, pensei que fosse o fantasma do meu passado voltando para me assombrar, mas então eu vi que ela não se parece em nada com você. Nessie me alegra, me faz querer seguir em frente e tem uma convicção que encanta. Eu amo esta pequena, muito mais do que amei você. Ela foi feita para mim, sob medida.

- Sendo assim, acho que não temos outra opção, Edward. – Bella se virou para o marido – Acho que eles devem ficar juntos.

- Não pode estar falando sério, Bella! – Edward gritou.

- Pense bem. Olhe esses dois. – ela apontou para mim e Renesmee, que se escondia em meus braços – Eles se amam, Edward, e nem eu nem você podemos mudar isso. Nós cometemos muitos erros no passado, talvez seja esse o preço que devemos pagar. Abrir mão de nossos preconceitos pelo bem de Renesmee. Talvez seja o destino dela amar a quem eu não consegui.

- Bella, meu bem, não foi culpa sua. – Edward a encarava com doçura e afagava suas bochechas.

- Não foi culpa de ninguém, apenas aconteceu conosco, assim como aconteceu com eles. – ela disse.

- Está bem. Têm a minha permissão. – Edward disse, dando-se por vencido. Nessie se apertou mais contra mim.

- E a nossa benção. – Bella olhou para mim sorrindo. Seus olhos tinham rugas leves pela idade, à pele não era tão firme e sedosa, mas ainda era bonita. Finalmente eu pude enxergar minha boa amiga dentro daqueles olhos, pois a mulher que eu amava estava presa entre meus braços, de onde ela jamais sairia.

- Obrigado, Bella. – então eu sorri para minha amiga e futura sogra.

Alice ficou histérica quando soube da novidade e já fazia planos para um grande casamento. Os outros membros da família ficaram satisfeitos com o acontecimento e deram todo apoio. Com o tempo, minhas diferenças com Edward foram deixadas para trás, já que eu e ele tínhamos um objetivo em comum, fazer Nessie feliz.

Depois de um noivado de dois meses, eu e Nessie nos casamos e fomos viver juntos em Balck's Hall. Eu voltei a freqüentar a casa dos Cullen e minha relação com Edward só se abalou mais uma vez quando ele soube que seria avô.

Este foi um acerto de contas mais do que justo.

Eu costumava reger o mundo

Mares se agitavam ao meu comando

Agora, pela manhã, me arrasto sozinho

Varrendo as ruas que costumava mandar

Eu costumava jogar os dados

Sentia o medo no olhos dos meus inimigos

Ouvia como o povo cantava:

"Agora o velho rei está morto! Vida longa ao rei!"

Por um minuto segurei a chave

Próximo as paredes que se fechavam pra mim

E percebei que meu castelo estava erguido

Sobre pilares de sal e pilares de areia

Eu ouço os sinos de Jerusalém tocando

Os corais da cavalaria romana cantando

Seja meu espelho, minha espada e escudo

Meu missionário em uma terra estrangeira

Por um motivo que eu não sei explicar

Quando você se foi não havia

Não havia uma palavra honesta

Era assim, quando eu regia o mundo

Foi o terrível e selvagem vento

Que derrubou as portas para que eu entrasse

Janelas destruídas e o som de tambores

O povo não poderia acreditar no que me tornei

Revolucionários esperam

Pela minha cabeça em uma bandeja de prata

Apenas uma marionete em uma solitária corda

Oh, quem realmente ia querer ser rei?

Eu ouço os sinos de Jerusalém tocando

Os corais da cavalaria romana cantando

Seja meu espelho, minha espada e escudo

Meu missionário em uma terra estrangeira

Por um motivo que eu não sei explicar

Eu sei que São Pedro não chamará meu nome

Nunca uma palavra honesta

Mas, isso foi quando eu regia o mundo

Tradução da música Viva La Vida do Cold Play. Esta foi escolhida por mim como musica tema da fic XD

The End

Este foi o fim oficial da fic, fora ele haverão mais dois extras, que não são fundamentais a história e sim um presente para os leitores. Espero que tenham gostado de ler esta fic tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. Um grande beijo para que me acompanhou até aqui, em especial para as meninas que têm comentado ( as vezes me assustado) ao longo da história. Valew galera!


	10. Extra: Astronomia

Extra 1 – Astronomia

É difícil quando você gosta de alguém e esta pessoa parece com um cometa, brilhante, rápido e absolutamente incontrolável e cheio de energia, enquanto você não passa da calmaria noturna, estável e previsível. Alice cruzou meu céu como uma super-nova, irradiando beleza pela minha noite.

Minha irmã mais nova, Rosalie, estava flertando com Emmett Cullen na época. É claro que todos pensavam que não passava de uma mera atração, já que ambos pareciam inaptos às coisas sérias da vida. Eu, como irmão zeloso, fiz o favor de acompanhá-la a mais um dos bailes que a família do rapaz estava oferecendo em Londres. Era o baile de debutante da única filha dos Cullen e Rosalie me deixaria louco se eu não a acompanhasse. Eu fui, mesmo que a solidão de minhas leituras me parecesse mais adequada.

A casa de Londres era notável, bela e aconchegante. Naquela noite havia movimento, musica e diversão, o tipo de coisa que eu só tomava parte quando era obrigado. A noite era clara e quente, como qualquer noite de verão. Rosalie estava estonteante e não era surpresa que todos os olhos da festa se voltassem pra ela. Eu a acompanhei até o salão, onde Emmett a esperava com seu grande sorriso aberto. Minha irmã estava indo e eu fiquei sozinho mais uma vez, imerso em meus pensamentos.

Tentei me distrair com alguma coisa, a música, as saias pairando rentes ao chão, até mesmo uma ou outra conversa boba. Minha paciência para a sociedade era muito menor que a de minha irmã. Os ponteiros do relógio pareciam parados, ou talvez apenas contra mim. Rosalie estava dançando como tantas outras jovens, aproveitando os sorrisos do parceiro e nada mais, enquanto eu contemplava as expressões de felicidade, me sentindo satisfeito por presenciá-las. Fazia-me bem ver as pessoas felizes, era quase como fazer parte da felicidade delas.

Foi entre tantos sorrisos brilhantes, como as estrelas no céu, que um passou por mim. Fugaz, potente, radiante, como um cometa. Aquele sorriso encheu meu mundo de plenitude e cores, onde antes só havia a mesmice da monocromia. Era ela, dançando, saltitando e rindo, como uma criança deslumbrada com as luzes do Natal. Tamanha felicidade era contagiante e ela era perfeita, como as fadas, mais bela do que a própria Titânia.

Senti como se um liquido gelado descesse pela minha garganta e parasse no meu estomago. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos do rosto pequeno e sorridente daquela moça, que mais parecia uma garotinha. Até respirar era difícil e eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu precisava saber quem era ela, seu nome e de onde vinha, tendo a certeza de que ela havia saído de um sonho distante e bom.

Me aproximei de Rosalie. Minha irmã freqüentava a sociedade mais do que eu, provavelmente a conhecia, ou ao menos saberia me dizer o nome de alguém que tivesse tal informação. Rosalie riu de mim quando eu perguntei.

- Em que mundo você estava, irmão? – ela disse – Aquela é Alice, Alice Cullen! É ela quem está debutando hoje, a irmã mais nova de Emmett e Edward. – então os anjos tinham nome. Alice Cullen era o querubim que desceu dos céus para cair na minha vida. – Devo apresentá-lo a ela, você ainda não a cumprimentou. – eu apenas assenti com a cabeça e permiti que Rose me leva-se até ela.

Eu não sabia o que devia dizer a ela porque nenhum mortal pode realmente saber o que dizer a uma deusa. Céus, ela era linda e tão pequena e jovem. Eu tinha certeza de que ela nem mesmo olharia para mim. Pensaria o de sempre, que eu não passava de um homem frio, de caráter misterioso e velho de mais para que ela pudesse se interessar. Seja qual fosse a minha reação ou a dela, Rosalie a chamou sorrindo e apontou para mim.

- Querida, este é meu irmão mais velho, Jasper. – Rose disse enquanto Alice desviava sua atenção para mim. Os olhos dela pareciam divertidos e um pouco surpresos em me ver.

- Você demorou. – ela disse para mim sorrindo – Demorou a vir se apresentar, mas estou encantada em conhecê-lo, Lorde Hale.

- O prazer é todo meu, senhorita. – eu disse e nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão difícil falar em toda minha vida – E me perdoe por deixá-la esperando. – ela sorriu mais uma vez, me cegando com seu brilho.

- Está gostando da festa, lorde Hale? – ela me perguntou e eu não havia notado que minha irmã estava novamente na pista de dança.

- Muitíssimo e isso é algo surpreendente, devo dizer. – ela acenou com a cabeça, de modo compreensivo.

- Sua irmã me disse que não gosta muito de bailes e grandes multidões. – ela disse com sua voz de sino sobressaindo à música do lugar.

- Minha irmã foi muito precisa quanto a isso, mas para tudo há uma exceção e esta noite é uma, sem dúvida. – Alice pareceu satisfeita quanto a isso, mas não totalmente convencida quanto a minha honestidade.

- Se o baile lhe agrada tanto, por que não está dançando? – ela perguntou desconfiada e eu não fiz outra coisa além de soltar uma risada curta e grave, mas espontânea.

- Talvez eu não tenha encontrado a parceira adequada. – eu me sentia muito mais leve na presença dela e ela parecia corresponder a isso.

- É uma pena que um cavalheiro tão nobre esteja sozinho numa festa minha. Imperdoável, eu diria. – ela dizia com fervor e eu sorria para cada nova emoção que ela causava em mim.

- Talvez a senhorita possa me ajudar a reparar tal erro, pelo bem da festa. – eu estendi minha mão a ela, fazendo Alice corar levemente – Me concederia a honra desta dança, madame? – ela colocou sua pequena mão na minha e sorriu mais uma vez.

- Eu adoraria. – ela respondeu e flutuou para os meus braços. Quando reparei já estávamos dançando, mas eu não sentia o chão. Cada passo, cada movimento, era como voar e a voz dela era o murmúrio suave do vento, cantando para mim.

A festa jamais seria o bastante, conversas bobas jamais satisfariam à necessidade que eu tinha de estar na presença dela. Foi tudo tão rápido, tão breve, que me doía pensar que eu talvez jamais a visse novamente. Eu precisava da plenitude que ela trazia para mim com seus sorrisos.

Depois desta noite, seja qual fosse à desculpa que Rosalie desse para ir à casa dos Cullen, eu a acompanhava. Não me importava se era para um chá ou uma partida de tênis com Emmett. Se eu pudesse ter um minuto com Alice, já valeria a pena.

Enquanto eu me interessava cada vez mais por Alice, Emmett parecia mais focado e determinado em manter um compromisso sério com Rosalie. As flores chegavam toda semana, vinham também caixas de confeito e às vezes pequenos presentes como lenços de seda, luvas, até o dia em que começaram a chegar jóias. Para mim estava claro que o rapaz pretendia firmar um noivado o mais rápido possível.

Foi numa tarde enquanto eu voltava do banco, passando por Kensington Gardens, eu a vi sentada num banco. Era um presente, ou uma visão, eu não sei. Caminhei até ela, rezando para que ela sentisse a mesma satisfação que eu sentia. Fazia exatos cinco meses dês de nosso primeiro encontro no baile.

- Bom dia, Miss Cullen. – eu a saudei e ela olhou para mim, sorrindo exatamente do jeito que fazia meu coração falhar uma batida.

- Bom dia, Lorde Hale. – ela respondeu – É um belo dia para caminhar, não é mesmo?

- De fato. Talvez um pouco frio, mas muito agradável. – eu respondi – O que a trás a Kensington?

- Estou visitando meu irmão, Edward. Ele é sempre tão ocupado que mal o vejo quando estou na cidade. Vamos juntos para Cullen House no fim da semana. – ela iria para a casa de campo dos Cullen na Escócia e isso significava um longo período sem vê-la. – Acredito que não conhece Cullen House, não é mesmo?

- Ainda não tive a oportunidade, mas espero um dia conhecer. – ela confirmou com a cabeça – Gostaria de caminhar comigo, senhorita? – eu estendi o braço a ela e ela aceitou prontamente. Caminhamos por uma hora pelo parque, falando sobre tudo o que se pode imaginar, até a hora que chegaram os assuntos delicados.

- Não tem noiva, lorde Hale? – ela perguntou e vi a curiosidade nos olhos dela.

- Não tive a felicidade de encontrar uma dama que me aceitasse pelo meu jeito reservado. – ela sorriu.

- O senhor me parece até bem falante, e muito agradável. – ela disse convicta.

- Talvez para teus olhos, que ainda são muito jovens e inocentes. – tentei parecer convincente no que eu estava dizendo, mesmo querendo que ela pensasse sempre o melhor de mim – Um dia verá que sou um completo obtuso, insípido e monótono. – ela soltou uma risada clara e leve como um sino de prata, totalmente espontânea.

- Isso é impossível. – ela disse convicta.

- E a senhorita? Tem algum favorito entre seus pretendentes, que devem ser muitos? – ela corou e olhou em meus olhos por alguns instantes.

- Nenhum que tenha tido coragem para se pronunciar. Acho que não sou atraente, afinal. – aquilo era absurdo, não existia ninguém mais atraente do que ela.

- Talvez seja tão atraente que eles se sintam intimidados por isso. Alguém tão bela poderia rejeitar um pretendente aceitável com grande facilidade. – a esta altura eu estava falando de mim e de como a presença radiante dela me intimidava.

- Obrigada pela gentileza, mesmo sabendo que é uma mentira, foi delicado de sua parte. – ela disse sorrindo para mim.

- Mas esta não é uma mentira, de forma alguma. – eu insisti.

- Pode provar isso? – ela perguntou em tom de desafio, me encarando bem fundo nos olhos. Paramos de andar.

- Posso. – eu disse – Porque é assim que a senhorita faz com que eu me sinta. Absolutamente intimidado por sua beleza e alegria, sempre receoso de que rejeite a minha presença, que me ache muito velho ou um pretendente que deixa muito a desejar em simpatia.

- O senhor está... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, talvez por choque.

- Me declarando para a senhorita? Sim, com toda minha sinceridade e convicção. – eu disse com o tom mais calmo e sereno que pude encontrar – Apenas rezando para que me permita estar ao seu lado, mesmo que não sinta nada por mim, como amigo.

- Por que se contentar com um pequeno pedaço de um coração que já lhe pertence por inteiro? – eu mal pude acreditar em meus ouvidos neste momento. Ela estava realmente me dizendo aquilo que eu tanto sonhava em ouvir? Meus dedos alcançaram a face dela, fazendo o contorno com cuidado.

- Brincar com meus sentimentos desta maneira, mesmo sendo reconfortante, não é sábio, senhorita. – o rosto dela encontrava-se distante do meu apenas por uma questão de alturas diferentes, mas o meu corpo estava próximo o bastante para sentir o calor que emanava dele e o perfume dos cabelos escuros – Isso me deixa tentado a ignorar minhas obrigações como cavalheiro.

- Então as ignore, pois tudo o que eu disse é verdade, Lorde Hale. – meus dedos pousaram sobre os lábios dela, silenciando-a.

- Jasper...Meu nome é Jasper. – então meus lábios tomaram o lugar dos meus dedos sobre os lábios dela. No beijamos embaixo de uma arvore em Kensington Gardens e mesmo sendo mais experiente do que ela, tive a certeza de que jamais beijaria outra mulher que não fosse aquela pequena.

Nunca fui homem de sentimentos levianos e nada em Alice inspirava isso. Eu não tinha duvidas quanto aos meus objetivos e estava determinado a concluí-los. No fim daquela semana eu estava na mansão Cullen em Londres, pedindo lorde Carlisle a mão de sua filha.

Eu e Alice nos conhecemos e casamos no prazo de seis meses. Mesmo eu sendo dez anos mais velho que ela, mesmo que ela não conhecesse muito do mundo, bastávamos um ao outro na medida exata. A felicidade era uma promessa concreta e aquela primeira noite como marido e mulher era a prova disso.

Alice era muito jovem e as artes do amor eram estranhas a elas. Era meu dever ensiná-la, ser paciente e amoroso, dedicado às necessidades dela. Quando entrei em nosso quarto ela estava deitada debaixo dos cobertores, coberta até o pescoço. Os olhos tão vivos estavam receosos e as bochechas estavam coradas. Caminhei até a cama, me mantendo o mais tranqüilo possível, e me sentei à beira do leito tirando a camisa.

Minha esposa permanecia imóvel em seu lado da cama quando eu me deitei ao lado dela debaixo das cobertas. Com calma eu me aproximei dela e toquei seus braços.

- Está com frio? –não que eu realmente quisesse saber isso, mas era uma maneira dela se virar para mim. Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Venha até mim, então. – abri os braços para ela se aninhar em meu peito e ela veio, ainda sem dar uma palavra – Sabe como serão as coisas esta noite, não sabe? – mais uma vez ela afirmou com a cabeça – Não precisa se preocupar, querida. Apenas confie em mim e relaxe. – minha voz saiu calma e paciente.

- Posso não ser boa nisso. – ela disse escondendo o rosto em meu peito.

- Permita-me ensiná-la então. – levantei o rosto pequeno dela com cuidado para que ela me encarasse e a beijei. Com calma e suavidade eu a deitei no travesseiro, sem desgrudar os lábios dos dela – Não precisa se envergonhar, nem ter medo. – sussurrei entre um beijo e outro. Guiei as mãos dela para que se prendessem ao redor do meu pescoço, enquanto meu corpo se aproximava do dela. Alice era pequena e de constituição delicada, como as fadas.

Minhas mãos desceram pelas costas dela, apertando-a contra mim e buscando a barra da camisola próxima ao tornozelo. Meus dedos, uma vez que haviam driblado o tecido, subiram acariciando e afastando as pernas dela, para que eu me posicionasse entre elas. Quando cheguei às coxas, arranhando de leve, Alice soltou um gemido baixo de susto. Tomei certa distancias e a despi da camisola de uma vez por todas. Ela se encolheu de vergonha, me encarando com olhos de quem não sabia se tudo isso era parte do rito. Aproveitei para me livrar do restante das minhas roupas.

- Pode olhar para mim, Alice. – eu disse – Não há nada errado em olhar para o seu marido. – ela então olhou para mim, primeiro com duvida e depois com admiração e seus olhos não se desviaram mais. Segurei as mãos dela entre as minhas e as deitei sobre meu peito nu. Elas começaram a vagar sem rumo, traçando desenhos invisíveis pela minha pele, indo até meus braços e minhas costas. As minhas mãos também haviam se perdido, tocando a pele suave e macia dela, fazendo-a suspirar e fechar os olhos ocasionalmente.

Minhas mãos desceram pelo pescoço, tocaram os seios pequenos, provocando arrepios nela quando acariciavam os mamilos. Depois seguiram pela barriga até alcançar a virilha dela. Quando eu coloquei dois dedos dentro dela, Alice deu um sobressalto de espanto, mas aos poucos relaxou, enquanto eu massageava pontos de prazer. Ela estava absolutamente úmida e apertada, murmurando palavras desconexas e gemendo enquanto seus olhos estavam semi-serrados. A expressão de prazer no rosto dela aumentava a minha excitação a níveis dolorosos.

As mãos dela pareciam querer repetir aquilo que as minhas faziam, então elas desceram sobre mim, apertando com cuidado, sentindo a intensidade do desejo. Elas se moviam lentamente, enviando ondas de prazer pelo meu corpo enquanto eu fazia Alice chamar meu nome, mal contendo os gemidos. Afastei as mãos dela de mim, quando não consegui mais controlar a necessidade de estar dentro dela.

- Isso pode doer um pouco, é só ficar relaxada que logo vai passar. – minha voz saiu mais rouca do que eu imaginava – Pode me arranhar se doer muito. – então eu a penetrei com um único movimento, enquanto ela arranhava minhas costas, fechava os olhos e gemia. Os movimentos começaram lentos e foram aumentando gradativamente. Eu sentia meu auto controle se esvaindo, à medida que eu usava mais força do que o necessário.

Alice chamava por mim e eu a respondia com beijos quentes, mordidas e mais rapidez. As pernas dela se prenderam ao redor da minha cintura e eu prendi as mãos dela bem a cima da cabeça, praticamente imobilizando-a. Talvez eu estivesse usando força de mais, ou estivesse rápido de mais para ela, mas eu não estava raciocinando. Tudo o que eu queria era ir mais fundo, mais forte, morrer de vez naquele prazer infinito e selvagem. O que antes eram gemidos contidos tornou-se gritos e rosnados.

Senti o corpo dela se contrair por inteiro num orgasmo furioso, então eu a apertei mais contra o meu corpo, aproveitando meus últimos instantes antes de me lançar ao momento final. Ela cravou as unhas nas minhas costas e eu finalmente me derramei dentro dela. Caímos um ao lado do outro, exaustos pelo esforço. Alice ainda parecia envergonhada por estar me encarando.

- Em que está pensando, querida? – eu perguntei a ela, acariciando seu rosto.

- No que fizemos... – ela respondeu timidamente.

- Eu te machuquei? Talvez eu tenha usado força de mais. – apesar do meu tom apologético ela negou com a cabeça – Em que exatamente está pensando?

- Vamos fazer isso outras vezes? – ela perguntou me olhando como se tivesse feito algo errado. Eu sorri para ela, num esforço de tranqüilizá-la.

- Você gostaria? – ela sorriu para mim e afirmou com a cabeça. Meu riso se alargou. – Podemos fazer todas as noites, se você quiser. – sussurrei ao ouvido dela.

- E você, gostaria? – ela me perguntou incerta da resposta.

- Com certeza, mas uma vez por noite me parece pouco para saciar essa necessidade que eu sinto por você. – ela riu divertida e me abraçou com força. Adormecemos ali, nos braços um do outro.

Esta foi à rotina de nossas noites até o momento que o ventre de Alice se tornou grande de mais, por causa de nossa primeira criança. Nove meses após ter segurado Alice em meus braços pela primeira vez, eu recebi em minhas mãos aquele presente. Minha linda Hellen, tão linda quanto a minha amada pequena. Elas eram os astros que agora preenchiam o céu noturno de minha existência, tornando-a infinitamente linda.

Tudo em você é como eu quero ser

sua liberdade vem naturalmente

Tudo em você ressona felicidade

Agora eu não me conformarei com menos

Me dê

toda a paz e alegria em sua mente

Tudo em você dói minha inveja

sua alma não pode odiar alguma coisa

Tudo em você é tão fácil para amar

eles estão te assistindo de cima

Me dê

toda a paz e alegria em sua mente

Eu quero a paz e alegria em sua mente

Me dê

toda a paz e alegria em sua mente

Tudo em você ressona felicidade

Agora eu não me conformarei com menos

Me dê

toda a paz e alegria em sua mente

Eu quero a paz e alegria em sua mente

Me dê

toda a paz e alegria em sua mente

Musica Bliss, do Muse. Música tema do capitulo extra XD

_Este episódio extra é dedicado a minha maninha, porque eu sei que ela adora o Jasper e a Alice (e quem não gosta?), além de acha-lo muito sexy. Ina, este extra é seu. Te adoro!_


End file.
